MOST OBEDIENT SERVANT
by gadhadada
Summary: when Delay in Fractions, turned your Career from Upside Down...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ I m Completely NEW for Facfiction.. Dunt Understand What Kind of NOTE, I wroter here as I m so SCARED... Hope All Goes Well..._

_Mostly My Story Contained DUO and their Extended Family with the Progression of Story..._

_here RAHUL is the Character who was the Batch Mate of Daya Sir from Police academy but Choose Police Department, Lost His parents in Air Crash, having Only a Younger Brother, Living Near to DUO Residence while working as Senior Inspector in Malad area..._

_Hope My Scare Vanishes with Time... I Wrote Stories in ONE GO, Not as per Chapters so its Really Difficult for ME to Added Something in Chapters as per Readers Idea, but it does not Mean that You did not Discuss Your Ideas..._

_I really Enjoyed CRITICISM cz it Improvise My Work, so Plz Come Up with Constructive Criticism..._

_Try to Read it and Leave Your Precious Reviews (hopeful not consists of Few Praising words or Lines)..._

_Please Give Me Information regarding the Publish of Stories (like how Split the Para, Font Colors, Emo etc) as its really a New Experience for ME..._

_I Hope My A/N does Not Hurt anyone..._

_Advance Apologies..._

_Thank you so very much..._

_Vehicle stopped at Spot and after stepping out, Man picking up the Files from the Passenger Seat and cover the Stairs after Locking the Vehicle, Shifted Files on His Left Hand and Opening the Lock by Right hand after taking Out the Key from the Pocket, entered inside and after Switching over the Lights and Placing the Files and other Accessories over Chester, found another Room Light already Switched On, moved there in Hurry and found a Lying Figure Excited Him as…_

_Abhijeet (Excited tone): arry Daya, kub aayey…? _

_Daya opened His Eyes which already Closed and He covered Him with His Arms as well, Sat up on Bed and say…_

_Daya: abhi thori Der pehlay…_

_Abhijeet dragged Couch and sit on it and Seeing His Friend Tired Face so ask in Concern tone…_

_Abhijeet: kuch Khaya..? (sad) Ghar mein tou kuch nahi tha … (telling) arry Mujhy Call kr deta tou Main kuch Order (taking out His Cell with) acha Main abhi Order kr deta hun.. Batao kya khao gay..?_

_Daya (placing His Palm over Abhijeet hand having Cell who checking His Phone book to get out Pizza Hut number with): Abhi, Main Buht Thak gaya hun.. bas So ga… Kuch Khaon ga Nahi…_

_Abhijeet (look at His Tired face and say): acha Ruko Main aata hun…_

_He went out and after Few minutes coming with Chilled Milk Shake made by Some Fruits and Milk taking out from Fridge and giving it to His Pal, sitting on Couch again while Daya taking Sips and Abhijeet asked…_

_Abhijeet: haan, itny Din bhi tou ho gaye thy.. aur Mission saheh sy Complete ho gaya…_

_His Question Incompletes as Daya Sip stuck on His Throat and He started Coughing badly, Abhijeet Pat on His Back with Some Scold as…_

_Abhijeet: aby Dheery Pii… Bhaag thori jaye ga Milk shake (Daya placed Glass over bed side and Abhijeet say) acha Late jao ab… (Daya laid over Bed, Abhijeet added) Aankh Band …_

_Daya (with closing eyes mumbled): Kal Bureau…_

_Abhijeet (switch on AC with): Nahi Kal Off hay… aaram sy So jao… Good Night…_

_Daya mumbled Good Night and Abhijeet totally moved out from His room after Switching Off Lights and closing the Door… _

_Abhijeet now doing His Usual's__as Freshen up, changing, taking Some Light Food and making a Plan to do Some Desi Nashta Tomorrow…_

_After that He Locked the Residence and moved to take a Sleep… Next Morning, He wakes Up Earlier and went to Purchase Halwa Puri to Surprise His Friend… He backed to Residence and found Daya already Awaken so Setting table with…_

_Abhijeet: arry, Tum Uth bhi gaye.. Mujhy tou laga tha Khub So gy.. (calling) acha aa jao (Daya sat on table and Abhijeet occupied his chair, look at Him and asked) Soye bhi ho ya aisay hee…_

_Daya Smiles either Abhijeet after such Long Sleeps still found Daya Tired and Dull… Both started taking Breakfast although Daya was so Quiet and His Biting speed was also Minimum while Abhijeet Blabbering about the Current and suddenly doorbell Ringed… Daya jerked Badly and the water glass displaced spills most Water, Abhijeet said pressing Daya Arm with…_

_Abhijeet: arry Bell baji hay.. Tum aisay Chaunky kyun…?_

_Daya (with smile): Nahi, wo main Khany mein Buht magan tha na…_

_Abhijeet (moving towards door, glancing Daya plate and in teasing way): Wo tou Dikh raha hay…_

_Daya Embarrass and again engaged, moved Up His Head after hearing a Happy tone….. Rahul moved ahead with…_

_Rahul: arry…_

_Abhijeet (walking beside him too with): haan dekho, Mujhy bhi Surprise hee kr diya…_

_Daya meet Rahul who also occupied chair and taking Purvi and Curry while side by side adding as…_

_Rahul: Main tou Abbhijeet ko kehnay aaya tha kay sham ko Beach chalein gay… yahan tou Surprise hee Mil gaya… (to Daya) chalo acha hay ab Daya bhi aa gaya.. aur Maza aayey ga…_

_Daya: Yaar, Main Buht Thak…_

_Abhijeet: abhi phir So jao… wesay Faida tou hy Nahi.. Kal bhi Tum shayed Thaky huay thy magar (tease) Tumhein Dekh kr lug raha hay Thakan Utri tou nahi itni Lambi Neend lay kr bhi…_

_Daya: Boss wo…_

_Rahul: Chalna Daya, Fresh Feel karo gy… _

_Daya nodded and now Rahul Left the Residence after Completed His Breakfast and Abhijeet Cleaning table with…_

_Abhijeet: Daya, Tum Sona chaho tou thora So lo.. (caring way) Buht Thakan ho tou bhi Neend nahi aatii… _

_Daya (sitting on couch with): nahi Yaar, abhi Theek hun…_

_Abhijeet: acha aur (casually) Mission kesa gaya…?_

_Daya: haan, ohhh (standup with) Ek Call krna tha.. Yaad hee nahi raha… (move to His room with) aata hun…_

_Abhijeet (look keenly and uttered): Second time…_

_The whole day passing Quietly as mostly Daya Spending time in Tossing Himself over His Bed while Abhijeet Finishing His Pending work…_

_At Evening all 4 Guys went to Beach and really feeling Fresh with Salty Airy Breeze… They were Casually Discussing so much Stuff from Weather to Sports, Politics to Ground Realities, Professional Hectic Skedule, Rahul asked…_

_Rahul (to Daya): aur Daya, Mission kesa gaya…?_

_Daya: ahhhh…_

_Daya bent himself and checked His Toes as They all were Bare foots walking on bank and Daya toes hit with Stone… all totally Engrossed with His Wound moved ahead after finding nothing much, the last Person takes a Step with a Thought…_

_Abhijeet (thought): hairat hy, Sahab sy jitni baar bhi Mission kay hawaly sy Baat ki gayii.. Idhar Udhar Ghuma dii… Thaky hony ka natak kiya magar Sakun ki Neend nahi lay paya (moved with little tension) kahein Mission sy Nikaal tou nahi…._

_Abhijeet wanted to Talk to ACP Sir regarding this matter but right now He was in Pune to Celebrate the Former ACP Pune Farewell Party so He did not want to Spoil His Head Party till now Nothing Strong coming on His way…. _

_He moved ahead with Planning to take Out News Confirmation from those who Joint Daya in this Undercover Mission as Vikrant was also with Daya working on this Mission known by Abhijeet as He knew His Brother never revealed the Happening which Resultant comes as His Silence now getting by All Three so Rahul Propously Telling Daya about His to Be Visit to Pune for almost 20 days from Next Evening to Attand His Cousin Engagement as well His Uncle Operation…_

_After coming back to Residence having Dinner and Ice Cream, Abhijeet at Late Night trying Vikrant again as He already tried Him 2/3 times but still His Phone coming as Out of Reach so now Wrapped all Stuff till Tomorrow Morning, moved to His room after Locking Residence main Door, Switching Off all Lights, checking Daya by Peeping inside still found Him Restless on His Bed…_

_CID bureau Shaking with only One Voice either this time ACP Sir did not have any Word to Stop that Bursting Out Angry Loud Shouts… _

_Somehow All after coming to Bureau, Greeting each One, Showing happiness to see Daya and Engaging in their Work were now only Exchanging Glances with Each one in Helpless manner as One of Their Colleague really did such Irresponsible attitude and at Meantime got by that Angry Shout…_

_His Change in Decision at Last Minute during Mission totally gives a Big Jerk as just because of Delay and made Change in that Decision ordered by HQ Abruptly taken back giving Few Big Injuries to Others Associates as well 2 Lives already at sake… _

_Voice: so many time… so many time… we gave you Chances but now U taken those Chances as Granted… aakhir Kyun…?_

_Daya (low tone): Sir, Mujhy aik baar bhi Shak Nahi tha kay aisa ho…_

_DCP (rash cutting): who the Hell are U to show Your Sentiments at that time.. (Daya lower his head, his Sentiments again Ditched Him as always, He Sighed) (DCP again) Tumhein Aik Mission ko Head karnay 4 Officers kay sath bheja gaya (to Daya) Jaanty ho na Head karna/Lead karna kya Mauny rakhta hy.. (Daya down his head, DCP again in anger) her Officers ki Responsibility Head pr hoti hay.. Us ki Jaan ki bhi aur yahan tou (to ACP in Tease) ACP Pradyuman kay Laadly Officer nay un ki Jaan hee Dao pr laga dii…_

_Daya (extreme low tone): Sir, Main…_

_DCP: kya Main… haan.. Tumhein Plan mein kahein (stressed ) APNY DECISION lenay ka kaha gaya tha (Daya nodded No) (DCP again) Had hoti hay Irresponsibility ki…_

_Daya: Sir, wahan sy Aurtein aur Bacchy Nikly thy.. Main kesy Fire ka Order deta…_

_DCP (chewing): aur Un hee Aurtun nay Tumhari Jahalat ka Faida utha kr Fire Khool diya… malum hay 2 Officers is Buri tarah Ghayel hain kay Un ki Zindagi ki Zamanat Nahi dii ja skti… aur Do…_

_Daya: Sir, jesy hee unhun nay Fire kiya, Hum Wapis Backout kr gaye…_

_DCP: Tumhein malum hay Sr. Inspector Daya.. Waqt ki Ihmiyet kya hoti hay.. (complete taunting tone) Secondun pr Faislay krnay hoty hain.. Tumhari aur sirf Tumhari Ghalti ki wajah sy Aaj na Sirf Mission Fail hua, balky wo Terrorist bhi Bhaag nikly aur Humary Officers ki Jaan bhi Dao pr lug gayii (chewing tone) sirf Tumharay Faisly kay karan…_

_Daya: Sir Main…_

_DCP (straight tone): from this moment, U will be Demoted to Peon Rank in CID… Your Badge and Gun…_

_All those who felt that they Heard Wrong completely Stunned either Daya was also in Shock.. DCP demanded in Complete Anger…_

_DCP: Tum nay Suna Nahi…Tumhara Badge aur Gun… _

_Abhijeet look at ACP who feels the Pain in His Eyes after hearing that Demotion moved to PEON rank step up and uttered…_

_ACP: Sir, Peon…_

_DCP (turn to him and ask in rash): Do U Want that I Terminate Him right now..?_

_The Head Automatically Step Back feels the Closing Shutters of those Painful Eyes of His Sharp Shine… Daya Quietly Placing His Badge and Gun over His Desk Picked by DCP with an Order…_

_DCP: I think (tease) Peon ki jagah yahan nahi hoti…_

_Daya Quietly moved outside while DCP Look at All Quiet faces and Left the Cabin with Rage…_

_Cops really did not Understand, what kind of Reaction They will Show as Daya Irresponsibility__really Stake not CID Position and Country Sovereignty__but the Officers who were right now Fighting with their Lives at Hospital Beds… _

_Abhijeet was at Peak of Anger as He asked so Many times Daya about his Mission either Daya had so many time to atleast trying to Open the matter as He knew the Seriousness but He hide that fills much Anger inside Abhijeet Heart towards His Bear who rashly initiated…_

_Abhijeet (rash tone): Acha hua… Nikaal hee dena tha… Kal sy munh sy Bhaap tak nahi nikali Sahab nay… (to ACP) Sir, Main ny itni baar Mission ka Poocha.. Daya nay Baat Ghuma dii.. Mujhy Shak hua magar is tarah ka tou Socha bhi Nahi tha… (chewing) DCP nay to Inayet kr dii Sahab pr.. Main hota (complete angry tone) tou Nikal Bahar kr deta Sahab ko… _

_ACP (added and moved to his cabin with): Mujhy bhi Pune sy Emergency mein HQ nay Bulawaya… Main Daya ko Defend hee kya krta.. already un Officers ki Halat Kafi Kharab hay.. (after a sigh) khair Apna Apna Kaam karo (tough) is topic pr Main aur Kuch Nhai sunna chahta.. already Daya nay jitni Izzat Meri Barhai hy na.. Kafi hy…_

_All feels the Hurt and Understands what kind of Words and Reactions catered by ACP Sir in HQ so Silence is the Best Result… _

_DAYA who came just to take out His Cell after Plug it Out from charger hurts badly but somewhat He did not say that His Bro and His Father was Wrong as He had so many time to share this Big Incident of His Professional life to Abhijeet or ACP Sir Result as hurt their Hearts while Crack His Trust level too especially over Abhijeet..._

_After hearing such Sad, Hurt and Tired tone of ACP Sir, Abhijeet Signaling all Officers to Engage with their work and when He moved out from Bureau for Investigation, see Daya sat on Small Stool at Entrance fills with Sweat due to Sun rays… Abhijeet moved towards Quillas but cant Resists Himself as He feels the Burn of His Bear under UV Lights so Slowly told Freddie…_

_Abhijeet (standing at driving seat with): Freddie, Us sy kaho, Saye mein Beth jaye…._

_Freddie nodded and moved towards Daya, touched Him and say with Soft tone as for few moments, Daya cant recognized who was there because of Dark on His Vision comes for moments… Freddie said…_

_Freddie: Daya Sir, Aap Saye mein Beth jayein…_

_Daya (pat on His palm which was on His Shoulder and added): DCP nay Mana kiya hay…_

_Freddie look at Him for few moments and then came back, update it to Abhijeet who takes a Big Sigh and now hopped over Driving Wheel and Quillas moved out from Bureau Parking…_

_Obviously they were coming back and found Daya distributing Tea Cups and now take it to ACP Sir cabin who was Busy in call so casually said…_

_ACP: Mohan zara AC bhi Kum kr do…_

_Daya (picking AC remote with): Sir…_

_His __**SIR**__ specific tone automatically Jerked ACP Sir Head Up who feels Pain and Daya did not want to Raise it More in His Deary Dad eyes so Leave the cabin Instantly after Placing the Remote on table…_

_The whole day passed in that either in that No Officer taking name of __**PEON**__ Once to Hurt their Deary Officer as They all knew that if They called __**MOHAN**__ (actual Peon), Daya automatically come up so it's better to Work by assuming Mohan is Absent today…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ A Big Thank You so much to gives Me a Warm Welcome in FF... The Sight still Difficult so My Helping Buddies always at My Service..._

_**SANJANA**__ asking Me to Call DADA... Why Not... also Curious about the Reason.. so Bacchay, My USerId is GADHADADA... Ppl feels Embarrassment to Call GADHA so They started Calling Me Dada (Wink)..._

_**GUEST**__ find it MELODRAMATIC.. Absolutely True.. Me also feels the Same but I Triied to Minimize that Melodramatic in My Further Stories..._

_yes, the Most Important Point... Mostly Readers found it Unacceptable/Undigestable that DCP Demote a Senior Inspector as Peon.. So I say it Strongly that its a FICTION Point... We all Expected any Decision from DCP CHITROLE and Right now its a Punishment as DAYA Sir did a Big Blunder so it would be Acceptable as he did not Want to Demote Him as Sun Inspector cz He wanted to CUT HIM OFF from any Professional Work of CID..._

_But Yes, I Accepted it a Big Loop Hole so say a Big Sorry to All..._

_Again a Big Thank you so much..._

_Abhijeet moved with ACP Sir who wanted to take Him to a Higher Official Meeting so He gave Quillas Keys to Guard and told Him…_

_Abhijeet (to Guard): ye Daya ko day dena, jub Wo jaye tou… kehna Main Direct Pohanch jaon ga…_

_Guard after taking Key nodded in Yes and Abhijeet Left with ACP Sir.. He does not give that Key to Any other Officers just to Protects Daya from the Shame and Embarrassment of that Demotion …_

_Daya after 9 moved out and Guard gave Him Key with Abhijeet Message who take Quillas with Him Quietly…_

_He reached Beach and Silently sat on His Specific Bench.. He knew He did Wrong or say a Big Blunder… He wanted to Share it with His Bro but the Scare comes in between… He really deserved such Punishment or might be Big than This as the Tears rolling down from His Cheeks told Him Loudly what the Hell He had Done with those Precious People…_

**_Daya, Vikrant, jayant and Harry taking Position over a Small Cottage Roof wheather Prakash was at Backup… All have Binocular watching the Opposite house roof Opening way as they Spotted that the Specific House playing the Role of Terrorist Hide Out…_**

**_They are Alert and Attentive with their Ammunition_********_as They have a Confirmed Tip that Today Night, Terrorist trying to Rush out from that Hide Out…_**

**_Daya Lead the Team, His eyes Focused on that way Out through Roof while He was giving Orders Others as…_**

**_Daya: be Ready.. kisi waqt bhi Attack karna hoga.. Position lay lo…_**

**_All taking their Positions with Cock their ammunition and during this.. they Way opened, all Straight their Body, taking Aim on Ammunition as Daya was the First to start the Shoot giving Q to all so all Moves of Officers must dependent on Him…_**

**_Daya eyes on Binocs and suddenly when His Body becomes Stiff, Finger on Trigger, Mind Alert and Focused…_**

**_Some Woman with Small Kids coming Out Shocked Daya Completely… He backed His Finger from the Trigger, Look at His Officers and in bit the another Party start Firing…_**

**_Obviously after seeing that Shocking Scene, the Officers little Confused and their Alertness little Lower so Another Party takes advantages of That.._**

**_Daya and His Colleagues Back out and Counter Attack but in Such things, Seconds Counted so the 2 Officers Brutally Injured while Daya and Vikrant does not have a Chance to Fight back so Haphazadly Leave the Place and Terrorist again Vanished in air…_**

_The Thoughts of Daya coming Current when He heard a Loud call of Tea Staler told Daya to Displace Quillas which Parked in Wrong way…_

_Daya Quietly stand Up and moved to Residence in Quillas found Abhijeet already Slept to His room so moved to His room…_

_Abhijeet opened His Eyes as He has No Other Option except this to Protects His Buddy for that Shame He feels after Facing Him…_

_Next Morning, Abhijeet already Leave the Residence earlier after making Breakfast for Daya as He has a Meeting with His Informer so when Daya went to take Shower, Abhijeet Loudly Tell Him all and Leave the Residence…_

_Abhijeet went to Bureau after Meeting with His Informer found Quillas at parking Mean Daya there and as per His Expectation without Breakfast…_

_He went Upstairs Straightly without trying to Glance over His Bear to give him Pain as Daya seat on Stool at Entrance and when Entered inside Bureau Main hall found a Man Unknown for Him while Mostly Officers Standing around as ACP Sir Reading a Paper with Keen Interest…_

_Abhijeet Look at Rajat who signaled through His Eyes that the Letter belonged to that Man confused Abhijeet who Loudly Wished to Break that awkward or say Scary Silence as…_

_Abhijeet: Good Morning Sir…_

_ACP (turn with): Good Morning Abhijeet, aao aaoa, in sy Milo (Signaling unknown man) Inspector Shinde… in ko DCP Chitrole ny bheja hy… (Abhijeet confused while ACP added) is (stressing) Khat kay sath…_

_Abhijeet took that Letter from ACP Sir hand and during Reading Fuming in Anger as the Letter contained that __**Inspector Shinde be there on DCP order to Spying over Peon Daya (24/7) and giving Update to DCP Personally Everyday… Nobody from CID Team giving Him any Order as well He is Not Responsible to Accept any ones Order except DCP Chitrole…**_

_Daya coming Upstairs after taking Some Letters found All Quiets so Telling in Audible tone…_

_Daya (to ACP): Sir, ye kuch Letters…_

_Abhijeet (look at him and say): ye lo (giving Him the Letter with chewing tone) Prem Patr…_

_Daya completely Embarrassed after sensing Small Smiles appear on All Faces while Clutched the Letter from Big Bear who turned to Inspector Shinde and ask in Innocence…_

_Abhijeet (in innocence): tou 24 ghanty Surveillance Chaly gi na, matlab aap 24 ghanty Chalo rahein gy…_

_Freddie Unexpectidely broke Laugh while Inspector Shinde confused and ACP Sir as usual Pat on His Head with __**HEY BHAGWAN**__ while Daya Stunned after Reading Each word of Letter as He knew now not only He but Inspector Shinde also coming in Trouble…_

_Inspector Shinde coming towards Daya who was Reading the Letter or Pretending just to Trying Hide His Hurt Emotions from His half Soul as…_

_Inspector Shinde: wo Aap…_

**_AAP, _**_a Surprising Utter in Complete Shock and Disbelief coming on Inspector Shinde way as DCP coming inside and asking Inspector Shinde in Innocence…_

_DCP (innocence): Peon ko Aap… wesy Inspector Shindy Dad denii pary gi.. Tumhary Values aur Norms (turn to Daya in toughness) yahan kyun khary ho.. Baatein Sunny ko (snatching letter from his hands who was with open mouth with) Go… ya alug sy Invitation dena pary… haan…_

_Daya Turned again Stopped by DCP, who Keenly Scanned the Bureau Hall and after Finding Something Missing Ordered…_

_DCP (to Daya): Tum nay Saaray Officers ki Desks pr Paani nahi rakkha…_

_Abhijeet: Wo Paani Gharam…_

_DCP (look at Him with): may I Talking to U… (smirk) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet.. ?_

_Abhijeet really Calming Down Himself with Force either DCP look at Daya face and Changed the Order with…_

_DCP: jao, Sub kay liyey Lemopaani bana kr lao.. Jaldi…_

_Daya Rushed, ACP also coming outside of His Cabin after Hearing DCP tone and now MOHAN coming in Hurry with an Excuse as…_

_Mohan (greets all and say): Sorry Sir, kal main aany wala tha magar Nikal nahi paaya aur aaj bhi Buht Der ho gayii.. Meri Wife ko Hospital lay jana para.. Appendix ka Dard tha na… Main abhi sub Saaf…_

_Before anyone say something, Daya appeared on Scene with a Tray having Glasses filled with Lemopaani Distributing all while DCP added to Mohan…_

_DCP: Mohan, Tumhari Chutti kr dii hay (Mohan Shocked and before say something heard) aur Tumhari Naukri Daya (roaming around presenting Lemopaani to everyone who Quietly Picked the glass while DCP added) ko day dii hay (Mohan mouth opened) (DCP added) Kal sy Tum Chutti pr ho.. Tumhein Tumhari Salary Ghar pr mily gi.. Jub Tum ko Wapis aana hoga, Hum Khud Bulwa lein gy…_

_Mohan look at ACP, who nodded so Mohan leaving the Hall in Quietness stopped by DCP again as…_

_DCP (smirking after seeing Abhijeet, who did not pick the glass till now with): wesy Tum Kaam kya kya krty ho yahan…?_

_Mohan (with Stammering as feel the Environment seriousness): Sir, Subah aa kr Lights, Fans aur AC chalata hun.. sub ki Desk Saaf krta hun.. Un mein Sub kay liyey Paani kay Glasses rakhta hun… agar kuch Toot jaye tou Saaf…_

_His Voice Shuts as DCP Intentionally Loose the Grip on His Glass Result as Glass fell on floor, broken into pieces while Wet the floor too with Lemopaani…_

_Sometimes its not Needed for Further Proceedings where Daya Silently placed the Tray over Desk and started Wiping the Floor with Tissues with Picking Glass Pieces although DCP ordered Inspector Shinde…_

_DCP: Shinde zara dekhna… Floor saheh Saaf hua hy..?_

_Shinde Touched Floor find the Strictness__so nodded in No so Daya get back to take the Wet Cloth and now Wipe Portion of Floor…_

_DCP Deliberately__Fell the Glass in that Angle where the Drink Spills must Roll to Abhijeet direction so when Daya during Wiping moved to that Direction, Abhijeet sat Immediately on His place while Daya Wipes the Floor with Complete Painful Aroma…_

_Daya leave the Place Instantly after that while Everyone looking at His Painful Steps but Focused their Attention to their Work… DCP after did not finding any Counter Attack from Abhijeet Pinching as…_

_DCP: kyun, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, kuch kaho gy Nahi…?_

_Abhijeet (in tease): kyun Nahi Sir, kya Aap Inspector Shinde ko Alug sy is Kaam kay Charges dein gay ya (smirking tone) Free of Cost ye (stressed) Jasoosi karein gy…?_

_DCP coming in Anger and before Shoot something, ACP coming ahead now who was at door step of His cabin with an added Order to Abhijeet to Displace Him from here as…_

_ACP: Abhijeet, Tum abhi tak yahein ho… Rajat kay sath malad niklo.. 2 Ghanty mein Forensic ki Report aa jaye (pretending to look DCP now with) arry Sir, Aap Kub aayey (to Abhijeet again) chalo, Hurry Up… (again to Rajat) Rajat…_

_Abhijeet Disappointed on His Head Order who tried to Protect His Head or say Himself and Leave the Spot with Rajat after Glancing Teasingly to DCP who left the Bureau with a Strong Order to Inspector Shinde as…_

_DCP: Inspector Shinde, Update Me Twice in 24 hours … Understand… (harsh) aur yahan kyun khry ho… haan… Jao Daya ky pass… (to Mohan) aur Tum Ghar wapis… (suddenly Stopping Him with) Uniform kahan hy Tumhari…?_

_Mohan: wo Sir, Rest room…_

_DCP: jao ly kr aao…_

_ACP exhale a Sigh, while Mohan gave Him the Uniform and on DCP signal as __**JAO**__ Left while Inspector Shinde nodded as DCP Deviated the Order to Update Him Twice rather Once in 24 hours and moved out Immediately while DCP moved and after seeing Abhijeet just taking out Vehicle from Parking look at Daya who Seated there under Sun while Inspector Shinde sat on Chair on Shadow after bringing out it from Café Guy…_

_DCP look at Daya as Both Stand up from their Chairs, glancing over Scorpio, Rajat Driving and on Abhijeet Order Slow down the Vehicle who saw DCP stand there from side Mirror, DCP Smirks and told Daya…_

_DCP (pick His Stool and Dumped it over Garbage drum with): is ki Zarurat tou nahi honi chahyey…_

_Abhijeet stepped out Immediately, look at DCP while Daya feels the Anger of His Half Soul so Light the moment with…_

_Daya: Jee Sir….._

_DCP Teasingly Smiles seeing Abhijeet and when about to Sit on His Car… Again Pinch by Telling Daya…_

_DCP: aur ye Goggles aur Cap…_

_Daya really in Trouble, already in Summers, He mostly Avoiding to use Lens rather He was using Specs __**(CHASE Series where He used His Specs due to Extreme Summer Shoots)**__, Daya Glancing over Abhijeet whose Step coming to His way and Quietly Handed over Both the Things to DCP, who saw Branded Goggles and Cap and Gifted it to Inspector Shinde Proudly by saying…_

_DCP (proudly): lo Shinde (with Smile) Aish karo…. (while threw that Uniform with) Kal sy Mujhy Tum Is Uniform mein nazar aany chahyey…_

_Daya grabbed it with Down Head while Abhijeet Boils in Anger enjoyed by DCP from His Face Expressions so Left the Bureau in His Car while Abhijeet threw an Angry Glance over His Bear who takes His Position with Down Head although Inspector Shinde who was just about to Wear Both those SNATCHED GIFTS on His Place Shocked when the Big Bear Snatched Both these PRECIOUS ACCESSORIES of His Little Bear from His Hand and moved towards the Vehicle… _

_Abhijeet Quietly sit again on Vehicle as Rajat also coming out behind Him in Tension who Occupied again and till the Scorpio Left the Bureau Building, Daya sensing an Angry Glance of His Brother Fiery Eyes having Helplessness too, now Up His Head and Wipe the Salty Drop hiding from Everyone…_

_The whole day, ACP Sir Personally Busying Abhijeet Outside as He knew whenever He saw Daya in that Posture under such Extreme Weather condition, He was Coming in Anger…_

_Abhijeet coming to Bureau and taking out Quillas found Daya at ACP Sir cabin so moved downstairs, Ignited Engine and waiting of His Brother while Shocked when Passenger__Seat Opened and Inspector Shinde trying to Occupying Seat…. Abhijeet uttered in Shock…_

_Abhijeet: Aap…_

_Inspector Shinde: Mujhy bhi chalana hy sath…_

_Abhijeet really Understand about those 24 hours meaning embossed in that Letter although He thought that the Surveillance__only counted in Professional hours, He already saw a Bag on Inspector Shinde hands so Firstly Stopped Him with…_

_Abhijeet: Inspector Shinde, (strong tone) Bureau mei chahyey Us ki jo marzi Seat ho.. magar Gari mein Front ki Dono Seats mein sy Aik Us ki hee hay… aur after Bureau hours and outside Bureau Building He is still Senior Inspector Daya and my Younger Brother too… Hope You Understand…_

_Inspector Shinde look at the Vehicle which was already outside Bureau Building so Quietly Occupied Backseat.. He has this Idea that this Demotion is Temporary and in Future He must come in contact with DUO trying to be Relax either Abhijeet Thinking on another Plane…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_again a Big Thank you so much readers for Your Continuous__Support..._

_**NAINA:**__ True, its still Unacceptable... But Ab Main Story Likh chuka hun Baccha.. ab tou Jhelni paray gi... heheheh_

_**ICoco Girl:**__ yes i m the Same GD reviewed on Your Pyramid story... about Account on IF.. its easy, Log In there with User Id and PWD... but it based on Groups so I think as NEWBIE u only Post 10 Pots per day and after moving Up in ladder of Groups, Posts Increased in number..._

_**ITS MY WAY...**__ Yes, U are True.. I wanted to Show that Punishment.. In Security Forces.. After Discipline, that Punishment is the Most Important part..._

_**RAI**__... Why not... U call Me GADHA too... heehhe..._

_**KRITTIKA**__... Why Abhijeet Sir Talk to Him.. haan... He asked Him 3 times na.. Daya Sir has so many Time.. Kyun Nahi Ugla... hunh..._

_**NANDITA**__... hmmm Inspector Shinde... baccha still I did not find that HORIZONTAL LINE Option... (Bha Bha)..._

_**HONEY**__... Baccha Jee..._

_Abhijeet Waiting for Daya either His Eyes Focused on Rear View Mirror but His Mind Rewind the Flashback at Evening when He came back from Crime Spot and Updating ACP Sir about the Case and then asked…_

**_Abhijeet: Sir, ye Servellience Camera ki Sujhi kesy (chewing tone) DCP ko…?_**

**_ACP look at His Sharp Son either feeling the Amount of that Chewing in His tone gives a Small smile on His Face as He Expected this Query from the Moment, Inspector Shinde coming with that Letter.. ACP Sir flicking Pages of File given to Him by Abhijeet and Replied…_**

**_ACP: Raat ko aaya tha Chitroley (Abhijeet Stunned) Poory Din ki Bureau aur Bureau Entrance aur Parking ki bhi Footage Dekhi hay Us nay…_**

**_Abhijeet taking a Deep Sigh as after that Order, Daya mostly Not at Parking Area.. OK He was Not Working as per Sr. Inspector but as per Peon too… Abhijeet added…_**

**_Abhijeet: My Gaudddd… ye Point tou Mery Dimagh sy Nikl gaya tha…_**

**_ACP: sirf Tumhary Nahi, Sub kay hee… khair… Dekhty hain…_**

**_Abhijeet (turn and suddenly told ACP Sir): Sir, DCP Humaray sath reh kr Buht Chalak Nahi hota ja raha…_**

**_ACP (with smiley Tease): Tumharay sath reh kr…_**

**_Abhijeet Completely Embarrassed and Left the Cabin before having another attack from His Father…_**

_He was coming back when Daya opened and Occupied Passenger Seat, Abhijeet passed Him Lemon Water as He was really Looking Drained almost half of time under Sun Light who started taking Sips while Abhijeet from back Seat gives a Wet Towel after taking out it from Shopper and Placed it over Daya Head who started Wiping His face with it and Abhijeet Lower down the Seat and started the Vehicle while Daya totally Engrossed in Enjoying the Chilling Wetness over His Body coming through Wet Towel and Internally from a Chilled Lemon Water… …_

_All reached at Residence and entering inside, Daya moved to His room, behind Him Inspector Shinde… Daya Shocked and Confused but did not say anything while Inspector Shinde sat on Rocking Chair after Displacing the Bear from it already filling Daya Heart in Anger, He Picked Towel and trying to Enter inside Washroom stopped after hearing Abhijeet tone who said to Inspector Shinde coming at doorstep of Daya room as…_

_Abhijeet: Inspector Shinde, Aap Guest Room…_

_Inspector Shinde (Interrupts): Mujhy 24 Ghanty Nazar rakhni hay…_

_DUO Stunned and Boil in Anger on DCP Order, Abhijeet look at Daya Irritated Face and tell in Tease to Inspector Shinde…_

_Abhijeet (tease): arry tou Aap Bethy kyun hain…(worrying tone) Jayein gay nahi…?_

_Inspector Shinde (looking around and ask): kahan…?_

_Abhijeet (left room with): Daya kay Sath…_

_Daya who standup at Washroom door instantly Ducked inside with a Naughty Smile while Inspector Shinde Completely Dipped in Shame…_

_Inspector Shinde Using Guest Room Washroom and when went there.. Abhijeet ordered Daya who came out after taking Shower Strictly as…_

_Abhijeet: Daya, Wardrobe, Drawers Lockers.. hr Cheez ko Lock rakkho aur Chabi Apny Valet mein Daal lo ta kay Yaad rahy kay kahan hy (Daya look at him and after glancing on close guest room door, Abhijeet added) kisi pr bhi Bharosa karna Theek nahi.. DCP ka aadmi hy aur Khud bhi Shakal sy Buht Taiz lug raha hay… kuch Garbar ho gayii tou Hum Phanse jayein gy…_

_Daya understand the Point and do what ordered by Abhijeet while after Changing Inspector Shinde coming to Dinning Occupied by DUO… _

_Abhijeet still not Uttered any word Directly to Daya except that Strict Order and Somehow Showing His Silent Anger.. All of them taking Dinner either Daya taking More Water than Meal Hurts Abhijeet…_

_After that all moved for Sleeping, the Clutter started when Inspector Shinde got DCP Call taking Update as…_

_DCP: sub Theek raha…_

_Inspector Shinde: jee Sir, bas ab Sony ja rahy thy…_

_DCP: hmm, Nazar rakhna.. Soty Waqt bhi… Samjhy…_

_Inspector Shinde Quiets and now after Cutting Call look at Daya who was Lying over Bed with…_

_Inspector Shinde: Mujhy ek Blanket dein dein…_

_Daya (tired tone): Guest room mein hay…_

_Inspector Shinde: wo Main yahein So ga…_

_Daya Eyes Wide Opened, He Looked at Him in Complete Anger and after Switch Off Light extending His hand on Wall at Switch panel, Wrapped Himself inside Blanket and Vanish inside it Shocked Inspector Shinde who sat on Chair again…_

_Abhijeet came out at Dawn after Wearing his Track Suit… He moved out, opened Fridge at Lounge feeling Shiver as Lounge AC was Switch On while in Fridge Light, He Sense Someone over Couch… He moved Forward with Anger…_

_Abhijeet (mumur during walking towards couch as): Kaha bhi tha Guest Room mein Sona magar ye… (He reached and Shocked found His Bear sleep over Couch, in tension He wakes up Him with) Daya, yahan Kyun So rahy ho… Room mein…_

_Daya (in Sleepy tone): wahan wo Sony Cyber shot jo hay…_

_Its really taking some moments for Abhijeet to Control over His Laugh on Daya Given Name to that Surveillance Camera as Inspector Shinde…_

_Daya (added again): Odd Lug raha tha tou Main yahan aa gaya…_

_Abhijeet (tough tone): tou Guest Room mein So jaty…_

_Daya (harsh tone): tou Us ka Focus Mujh tak kesy aata… (grumbling) Bekaar ka Panga shroo…_

_His Voice turned Sleepy either Abhijeet got that Daya room Door was Opened and Inspector Shinde easily keeping His Eyes over Daya in Longe Couch that's why Daya did not went to Guest Room for Sleep either He was Deeply Sleeping on Rocking Chair .. He again Shaking Him with Ordering…_

_Abhijeet: acha acha, Tum Jao, Meray Room mein So jao.. Main Jogging pr ja raha hun…_

_Daya (changing direction with irritation): kya Boss, Us ka Lens wahan tak kesy Kaam kary ga…_

_Abhijeet Irritated but Quiets as Daya Point is Valed because if He will not Close the Door of Guest Room and His Own as His room situated beside Daya room so it's really Difficult for Anyone to Catch anyone sitting at Daya room…_

_Abhijeet Jerked Head after seeing His Bear still Trying to Fit in that really Small Couch and Left Residence in Disappointment…_

_Abhijeet came back and Prepared Breakfast and after taking His Tea Cup, went to His Room to getting Ready… _

_Daya coming out from His room with Complete Embarrassment as the Peon Uniform is Short and Little Tight than His Size…_

_The Pajama of Uniform just coming towards Daya Ankle… He feels the Smiling Gaze of that Cyber Shot when standing at Dinning Table and taking Juice as Sitting in This Uniform really Create Clutter… _

_At time of Leaving Residence as Inspector Shinde brought His Bag too having All His Accessories Understand All about DCP Fool Proof Plan… Abhijeet who picking His stuff from PC table and heard a low tone from door step as..._

_Daya: Main aa jaon...?_

_Without uttering any word as __**YES**__ and __**NO **__about that Permission, He looked Up and instantly jerked His head to Hide His Tears after seeing His Bear in that Peon Uniform and Pretending to be busying in His work, understand Daya about the Positive reply of His Question in Rough manner…_

_Daya already feels the Angry mood of His Big Bear and dunt want to make any move which gives Abhijeet a chance to Expel out..._

_Daya entered inside either Abhijeet who Pretending to be Not Interested but His whole Intention turned that Part from the Permission time as Daya holding the Rocking Chair on His hand which now He placed at Abhijeet room and then get back to His room, again back with that Big Stuff toy of Bear DUO used as Takya and sat Him over Rocking Chair and when about to move, suddenly turned and pick Abhijeet Correctly tied Light Blanket, opened it and Cover that Bear and Rocking Chair with that Completely and after giving a Satisfactory Look on His Efforts, leave the Room..._

_Abhijeet really takes a Deep Sigh on His Little Bear Childish Behavior as He knew that Rocking Chair and Bear is Close to Daya so for Saving His Close One from Surveillance__Camera He did such Attempt, now leave the Residence after Closing His room door and Residence Completely Relaxed His Bro who was at Outside Quillas Front Driving Seat…_

_After reaching to Bureau, Daya Obviously doing Nothing except Standing there sensing so much Embarrassment and Shame as per His Thoughts from His Teammates Pity Eyes Glancing over Him, it is also Quite Difficult for Him as Standing under Sun for Long hours especially when Sun Rays falls on His Specs Glasses and for a moment that Light makes Him Blind due to Sharp Reflection…_

_The whole Week Passed like that, He was so much Dehydrated as when He went Upstairs for Other work, the Chilled room Welcomes Him and His Body Temperature suddenly Lower down creating Trouble for Him… _

_Abhijeet coming outside from bureau hall looking Daya seems much Exhausted and trying to attach His back with parking wall either with little scare as when that Surveillance__Camera coming and Rely the Vdo as right now He went to washroom... Abhijeet look at His Restless condition so advise him in soft tone..._

_Abhijeet (softly): Daya, beth jao..._

_Daya: nahi Sir, theek hy... _

_From the time, DCP Taunt and Surveillance__Camera Arrival and Updating DCP about Every Minute Gesture of Daya, Daya started to Call All as __**SIR**__either Cops trying Not coming in His Contact to Safe Both Parties from Hearing and calling that CALL…_

_Daya (again in Sad tone): Mujhy Saza jo mili hy..._

_Abhijeet (getting angry with that and leaving Bureau parking with a Tease as): haan... tou Haar pehnany waly Kaam bhi tou nahi kiye Sahab ny..._

_Daya Heart Pinch even say Crack with this Tease although His Half Soul punch his hand over steering seeing his Bear scattered face after hopping inside Scorpio..._

_Abhijeet came back at night and found Daya Missing... He asked Freddie about that as..._

_Abhijeet: Freddie, Daya kahan hy..?_

_Freddie: malum nahi Sir..._

_Abhijeet: aur Wo Surveillance__Camera bhi nahi dikh raha... acha jao Guard sy poocho ky Daya kuch keh kr gaya tha.. _

_Freddie (moving with): jee... wesy Aap Un ko Call kr lein..._

_Abhijeet (frustratingly): tou kya Main jhak maar raha tha (placing his cell hardly over desk with) Sahab uthany ka kasht karein gy jub na..._

_All knew about His Mood Swings as also understand the Reason so Leave it while Freddie come back after few minutes and told Abhijeet as..._

_Freddie: Sir, Guards keh rahy hain... Daya Sir bina batayey 7:30 pr chaly gaye aur phir Wo Surveillance__Camera bhi..._

_Abhijeet (to Vivek): Vivek dekho jo letter wo laya tha.. Us mein Us Surveillance__Camera ka Cell number bhi hoga... Location track karo Us ki (murmur) Sahab ny tou already Bureau sy he phone band kr diya tha... (grumbling) Beach hee gaye hon gay.. Sunayein gy Apni Raam Kahani Ro Ro kr Us Bechary ko jo already Khud Tair Tair kay Thak gaya hay…_

_Vivek (after some time): Sir, Juhu Beach pr Location Track hui hay…_

_Abhijeet: acha Chor do… (after second) jub Location Juhu Beach sy Ghar ki tarif ho tou Mujhy Batana…_

_Vivek Nodded while Abhijeet Busying in His Work as went to Residence and Seeing All in Quietness is a Tough task more than Completing File work…_

_Guards really Providing Daya Aid of Chilled Drinks, Water on Abhijeet Order when that Surveillance__Camera Missing from His Place and Busying taking Lunch, in Washroom but the way Daya Drinking that with Trembling hands as His Mind had a Big Scare that if Inspector Shinde Noticed it, the Guards comes in Trouble as their Jobs at Stake and Daya never want to Hurt anyone Heart by creating Problems for These Helping Hands either Professionally or Personally…_

_Its really Amazing that the Name given by Abhijeet to Inspector Shinde getting such Huge Popularity that from Higher lever to Lower Level Staff, All called Him by This Term as Guard after feeling Daya Tension during taking Water as…_

_Gurad: Sir, Aap aaram sy Pijyey.. Wo Surveillance__Camera (Daya smiles) (Guard added in Shy) abhi nahi hay… jesy hee aayey ga Hum bata dein gy…_

_Today, Vivek working on His Desk and in that when He went to getting the Print from Printer Shocked so Shout…_

_Vivek: Daya Sir…_

_ACP Sir, Abhijeet and Freddie Rushed towards Window found Daya Wiping/Cleaning DCP Car in such Heavy Sun Falling… They were Shocked as they did not knew about DCP Arrival as DCP still not coming Upstairs…_

_From such Far, Abhijeet feels Daya did not Properly doing it just because of Falling Extreme Sun rays over Him Directly and His Vision turned Dark in these minutes…_

_All rushed Down ward reached at Parking while Abhijeet moved Fast and trying to Stop Daya with Loudness Painful tone…_

_Abhijeet: Daya…_

_Daya Stopped in a Bit but again started Working with Extreme Sweaty Body and Heavy Breathing as DCP Signalling Him.. ACP said…_

_ACP: Sir, ye Aap Kya kr rahy…_

_Abhijeet (angry): Wo Office ka Peon hy.. Aap ka Zati Mulazim…_

_DCP (chewing): Daya, dekho kesy Cleaning ki hay Gari Tum nay.. (showing His Polished Shoes by signaling the Unseen Dust over them as) Mery Joty bhi Gandy kr diye… Saaf karo in ko…_

_Not Only Daya but all Stunned, Daya Quietly moved towards DCP, sat on Ground and started Wiping Dust completely Bursts Abhijeet Anger Bar who moved just stopped by a Strong Grip on His Arm…_

_He turned and found ACP Sir whose Painful Eyes still on DCP face having Teasing Smile Telling Him the Worst coming Up if Abhijeet will do anything… _

_Abhijeet always found Himself in Trouble after feeling such Grip either from His Head to Junior… His Mind Revolving Some Comments and still Enclosed Him inside that Soft but somehow Strong Ordering Grip as…_

**_ACP: koi Ghalati Nahi karna Abhijeet… (Abhijeet Quiets, after the Arrival of Inspector Shinde with DCP Letter, ACP Sir Personally callout Abhijeet in His cabin in Evening and Telling Him) (ACP again) DCP tou khair Mauqa Dhoond hee raha hay magar HQ bhi is waqt Daya sy Buht Naraz hay… Ye Log Humein Gussy kay Us Peak tak ly jana chahty hain kay Humara Aik bhi Ghalat Qadam,.. Un ko ye mauqa dy dy aur Daya ko Poory tour pr CID sy Bahar kr diya jaye …_**

_Suddenly a Ringing Tone Changed all Focus of Teary Eyes while Abhijeet coming Back from Past although feeling No Grip on His Arm where Freddie got the Call and His Shocking tone as __**KYA**__, Tensed All and DCP Foot Automatically Step Back… Freddie after cutting Call Updated…_

_Freddie: Malad mein ek School pr Aaatankwaadiyun nay Attack…_

_DCP (hurriedly moved out from His car with): Chalo Driver…_

_Freddie trying to move ahead towards Daya but Abhijeet Clutched His Arm and went to His Bear who still Sat on Ground, just Grab Him who did not Once trying to Up His Head and Meet His eyes to Anyone including His Big Bear and takes Him aside who just Rubbed His Eyes, gripped Out His Arm from Abhijeet grip Softly and then Back to His Position while Inspector Shinde in Completely Shock that No one taking Step to move to Crime Spot rather moving Outside and Upstairs in Pain…_

_Inspector Shinde Never think about this Long Time Bond where it's Not Necessary to Protect Anyone by Only Few Special Persons by making Plans.. it's a Bond work on Immediate bases from Anyone without any Prior Planning and later Explanation too…_

_From the day Daya Demotion started, Team felt that Abhijeet Mostly Spending Time Outside and in Quillas which AC is not in Working condition due to Daya Laziness…_

_The whole day was so Quiet, Daya did not Up His Head and Watch anyone.. He was Quiet__like a Stone.. His Face turned Red in Complete Embarrassment as well Sun Rays and now His Body having Rashes and Patches due to Sun Burn…_

_Rajat and Sachin coming back to Bureau and got the Incident Hurts Both as well.. Team tried that Daya take Some Meal and Water but the Man turned as Hard Stone… Vivek said…_

_Vivek: Sir, Daya Sir pr Buht Dhoop par rahi hay.. kum az kum wo Paani tou Pii…_

_Rajat (in tension after hearing all): haan, koi bhi Bahana kr kay Daya Sir ko kuch bhi Khilana ya Pilana…_

_Abhijeet Listens all these and in a Bit make a Plan… He used Rajat for Fulfilling His Plan by Updating the Plan and then adding…_

_Abhijeet (to Rajat): Rajat, Plan Real lagna hay.. Usi Waqt Tum Call aaany ka Cheekhty huay Neechy aao gay aur Itna Shout karna kay Aawaz Bahar tak jayey.. (to Sachin) Sachin, Café waly sy kaho.. Chilled Strawberry Yogurt Tayyar rakkhy… (to Freddie) Papers Glasses Tayyar rakhna… (to rest) Hum Log Neechy Café jaaty hain.. 2 minute baad Rajat Tum aur Sachin aana… Ok…_

_All: Done…_

_After 10 minutes… the Loud Shouts of Rajat coming on way and Alerts All including Daya Hearing Air towards there as Both coming towards Café already Occupied by Abhijeet, Freddie and Vivek while Inspector Shinde just Freed from Lunch few minutes Back… Rajat with happy Shouts…_

_Rajat: Sir, wo Main.. haan Mama… _

_Abhijeet (correcting with Strong low Tone but with Sigh too): aye Bhagwan.. Chacha…_

_Rajat (changing in Embarrassment): haan haan… wohi.. Chacho banny wala hun…_

_Freddie (happy tone): Really Rajat Sir… _

_Sachin (cute way): phir tou Methai banti hay…_

_Vivek (calling café guy with): arry Uppal, Methai…_

_Abhijeet: Choro bhae, (showing Shake Jug over Counter with) ye Shake bhi chaly ga…_

_This Unexpected Yogurt Party was Really Workable as now They were moving Outside… Rajat Distributing Yogurt in Paper Glass like Café People, Guards as well Team, Inspector Shinde and Daya too… _

_Rajat (gives glass to Daya with): Sir, Please… Main…_

_Daya Quietly gripped the Glass gives a Complete Relaxed Feeling in His Half Soul Heart.. He Deliberately__added Rajat eather anyone as Rajat is Very Serious and Reserve Person and regarding Personal matters Very Rarely Open up against Others either Sharing His Happiness and as per Knowing Daya Sentimental approach.. Abhijeet knew which Triggered Him More…_

_Abhijeet look at Freddie, who after seeing Daya Gulping Sips coming to Rajat and asking about another Glass with…_

_Freddie: Rajat Sir, kya aur Mithai mil skti hay …_

_Vivek (with smile): arry Freddie Sir, Mithai thori na hy ye…_

_Freddie (angry tone): Tujhy tou kuch Nahi pata… Mithai aur Meethi Dahi… hui na Same Same…_

_A Sweet Smile appear Unknowingly over ABHI BAR Lips Glows His face… Abhijeet feels Happy so Announced…_

_Abhijeet: chalo bhae, jis jis ko Methai Leni hay… Hath barhayey… _

_Abhijeet Headed His Glass and after seeing it, Mostly Did so.. Rajat started Filling Glasses and in between that when They saw a Gold Bracelet Wrist Demanded another Upsize with such Ease, really fills a Happiness inside Everyone Heart including the Half Soul…_

_At Night, when Officers coming Back to Bureau after an Investigation Work as at Evening They Left the Bureau…. Rajat asked the Main Query Bothering Him from that Yogurt Party as…_

_Rajat (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet Sir, Aap nay Mujhy hee kyun kaha… matlab Vivek ya Freddie bhi tou…_

_Abhijeet (with smile): Rajat, Thora Insan ki Psyche bhi Samjhni parti hay… jo kuch DCP nay kiya aur jo Log bhi Wahan thy.. agar wo kuch bhi Karty.. Daya ko Zyada Takleef hoti aur Sharmindagi bhi tou samjho, Main, Freddie aur Vivek tou Cut gayey (all nodded) (Abhijeet added) Tum aur Sachin hee Us Waqt maujud nahi thy.. ab Sachin dekho koi bhi Khushi ki Khaber dy ga tou koi background tou hoga.. like Us ki Shadi, Engagement etc.. ye Sub News Achanak 2 minutes mein Nahi aatii.. haan Tum nay Buht Acha News Piece use kiya… Wo ye bhi Jaanta hay Tum Buht Serious ho, Reserve rehty ho.. agar Tum Apni Khushi Celebrate kr rahy ho tou ye Buht Bari Cheez hy na…_

_Rajat: Jee Sir, Pehlay Main nay Socha kay kya Khushi ki Khaber dun.. Meri Engagement ka tou Sub ko pata hay.. Shadi Aik din mein tou ho nahi skti (all smiles) (Rajat added) bas achanak hee ye Idea Sojh gaya aur Daya Sir Bhayya ko Jaanty bhi hain tou Mujhy laga Wo Yaqeen kr lein gay…_

_Abhijeet: Right… _

_Freddie (in harsh tone): pr Rajat Sir, Aap ko Us Kharos Surveillance__Camera ko Strawberry Shake bilkul Nahi dena tha… _

_Rajat: Abhijeet Sir nay kaha tha…_

_Freddie (look at Abhijeet in angry tone): Abhijeet Sir, Aap bhi…_

_Abhijeet (with ease): Freddie, agar Main ye nahi kehta Rajat sy tou Daya ko Shak ho jata kay Hum nay ye Plan kiya hay.. magar jub Rajat nay sub ko Drink diya, Usy bhi tou Daya kay Zehn mein ye Soch aa hee nahi payii kay ye Mehz Ek Plan hay.. kyunky kuch bhi ho Khushi mein Insan Apni Dushmani, Gussa, Narazgi bhi Bhool jata hy…_

_All Understand and Relaxed that at least with their Small Interaction, They Released the Tension and Worry either filling the Aroma of Happiness in Environment… _


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_Thank You so Very Much for Liking Chapters, and Response __in Huge..._

_Honestly Readers, I m Not a Sequel __Episode Writer... Seriously __I got that its another aspect of Writing from FF Writers..._

_Its really Difficult rather Impossible that I wrote anything regarding the Episodes aired..._

_so __**RITS, RAJ, DUO READER**__ and Others... I m Extremely Very Sorry... I could not Fulfill Your Request.. Hope U all Forgive Me Guys..._

_**CHIRYU..**__ hmmm Patty sy Jealousy..._

_**BT...**__ Yes Its DCP Special Tarka of Punishment for Bhai... (wink)_

_**ICoco Girl...**__ No I have No background of Military but I Loved their Punishment and in my Most Stories U found that Flair..._

_**NANDITA Baccha...**__ Yes, Rahul in this Story for One Chapter..._

_Some Readers feels Sad that I did not give them Answers... I just give Answers to those who ask Queries..._

_Basically I will give All You Thanks after My Last Chapter of This Story..._

* * *

_The Same was happening in Days… Abhijeet feels Degradation in Daya Health as His Working Hours were too Hectic…_

_At 7 AM, Daya with Inspector Shinde reached at Bureau whereas Inspector Shinde Ride on His Bike but Daya must come in Bus… Bus Travelling was Not New for Him as in His early days, He Travelled on Bus quite some Years but now its Difficult as He is Used to of His Deary Vehicle as well His Backache Problem creating Trouble for Him…_

_At Every Morning, when He Stepped outside from the Bus when reached at the Stop near to Bureau, thinking that Mumbai Population increasing Minute after Minute as at Every day, He feels that Bus contained More Passenger than Yesterday…_

_His Outfits and Hairs Messed Up when coming Out with using Extra Force from that Rectangle Steel Body having almost Half Population of Country as per His Thoughts…_

_His Backache giving Him More Trouble as whole day, He was Standing under Sun rays and that this Morning Exercise either at Night.. He Bro not Allowing Him to move through Bus at Any Cost..…_

_That Bus Travelling was really the Popping Idea of DCP after that First day, Rashness Abhijeet Spills over Inspector Shinde on that Front Seat Argument…_

_Abhijeet can't think in His Dreams that the Sony Cyber Shot Relying that to DCP as Live Telecast… He was Still feeling Burning Fire inside Him when Remember the Next Morning, DCP came to Bureau with His Smirking Disease …_

**_DCP arrived in Bureau as usual as from the day of Daya Demotion, most probably He came Regularly or Alternate days… DCP came and after Looking Throughly, Wipe His Two Fingers on Freddie Desk and Call Daya who was just coming out from ACP Sir cabin as…_**

**_DCP: Safai Nahi ki kya…?_**

**_Daya: Jee Sir, ki thi…._**

**_DCP: amazing, (teasing) Nazar tou aa nahi rahi…_**

**_He was Popping Out Tissue from Tissue Box and Wiping those Invisible Dust Particles Sticking on His Fingers with an Order…_**

**_DCP (strongly): phir Saaf karo…_**

**_Daya nodded after few Second and then moved inside, coming back with a Cloth Peace and started Cleaning Freddie Desk, Displacing Things placing over His Desk and Suddenly Call Freddie after Seeing a File Slipping from the Desk as…_**

**_Daya: Freddie, Pakarna…_**

**_DCP, Smirking tone as FREDDIE, Delayed Freddie Instant Reaction to Grab the File which Resultant came out as File Fell on Floor while DCP added…._**

**_DCP (to Daya): FREDDIE Sir…._**

**_Daya look at Him for few minutes in Complete Quietness while Abhijeet Raged and Initiated as…_**

**_Abhijeet: Sir…_**

**_Before He added another Word in His Conversation.. His Bear Boils His All Rage in His Eyes having Wet Lashes with Salty Drops by Uttering…_**

**_Daya: Freddie Sir…_**

**_Freddie Closed Eyes in Pain… During 8.94113e6 Minutes in such Long Journey… Daya never call Him SIR and now at that moment… _**

**_Sometime He thinks to Transform to a Murderer from Officer and Kill that Man called Himself as DCP Chitroley.. Why not He called Himself DCP MUNH KHOLY and Inspector FREDDIE Himself as Inspector FRIED DCP, a Small Smiles coming on His Lips while a Smirk on His Eyes as He Returned with a Strong tone after Picking File from Floor and Placed it over His Own Desk as… _**

**_Freddie: Jee Daya Sir… _**

**_The Stressing in Each Word appeared Many Lines on DCP Forehead while Abhijeet Eyes started Sparkling with Tease, really Disappointed His Bro, while DCP after feeling the Encounters, He must get from Officers, giving a new Order as…_**

**_DCP: wesy, Peon ki Salary mein tou (teasing way) Ferrari ki Sawari, Mushkil hay… (to Inspector Shinde) kyun Shinde..?_**

**_Inspector Shinde: haan Sir, kum az kum Petrol ka Kharcha hee Nahi niklata.. Kholi ka Kiraya …_**

**_A Voice Appeared when some Strong Steps coming inside the Bureau Main hall in Calmness as…_**

**_ACP: aur agr Ghar Apna ho tou…?_**

**_For a moment DUO Stunned exchanging Glance to each one but right now, ACP Sir Dealing the Matter so it's Better to be Silent and giving Him Aid by Helping on His Lie… DCP added More after seeing the Weapon Not Hit the Target as…_**

**_DCP: aur Maheny ka Rashan…_**

**_ACP: Sir, Wo tou Daya kay Ghar waly hain na… Wo Arrange krty hain…_**

**_DCP: ab Tum kaho gay kay Us kay Bhai kay pass Gari bhi hy…_**

**_Abhijeet: Nahi, magar Wo Usy Lift tou day skta hay na…_**

**_Abhijeet knew that DCP must Confront Him if He accepted about having Vehicle as Jeep and Quillas still Registered at CID name.. OK, now after inclusion of Some Other Vehicles, Mostly thought that Jeep and Quillas belonged to DUO but in Documentation, it still belonged to CID so its better Not to Drag that matter and making Issue More Hot… DCP again in Harshness…_**

**_DCP (rash): magar Mohan Bus mein aata tha…_**

**_Before Abhijeet added More.. ACP Sir Stopped Him by Showing His hand… again GRIP THEORY arose in Abhijeet Mind Irritated Him while ACP added…_**

**_ACP: Theek hay Sir, Daya Subah Bus sy aayey ga aur Wapsi mein Usy Abhijeet Lift day ga… (with pause) jesy Nandu, Mohan ko Us kay Ghar tak Lift deta tha…_**

**_DCP Fumed in Anger and Daya look at His Deary Dad with Love who Smoothly Wrapped Him inside a Supportive Shell… Abhijeet starts in Teasing as DCP now about to Leave Hall as…_**

**_Abhijeet (turning to His desk with): wesay tou Surveillance Camera ko bhi Bus mein aana chahyey…_**

**_Inspector Shinde Shocked while All having a Big Smiles on their Lips.. The Surveillance Word used by Abhijeet Understand DCP about the Specific Mentioning in that Conversation, He turned and say in Complete Rashness…_**

**_DCP: kyun, Us nay thori Officers ko Marwany ki Koshish ki hay…_**

**_Every Word in This Sentence Shower Tons of Guilt, Shame, Pain over Daya who Immediately Entering inside Rest room with Cleaning Cloth, while DCP Left with His Famous Smirk although Abhijeet stand there just in Anger and Pressing His Fists…_**

_Abhijeet really Angry on that Sentence although He was Angry on ACP Sir too and Expelled His Rashness on Him when Both are at inside ACP Sir cabin and Discussing Some Official with…_

**_Abhijeet: Sir, aap nay aakhir DCP ko Bus wala option hee Kyun diya…. Main Daya ko Subah bhi ly aata… aagr Aap (more rash) Nahi chahty kay Main Usy Gari mein Laon tou Main usy Cab…_**

**_ACP (interrupts angrily): Abhijeet, Bekaar ki Baatein Mut karo… Tumhein malum hy Peon ki kya Duties hoti hain.. already Dekh chuky ho kay Inspector Shinde, DCP ka kitna Khas hy… phir bhi (with Jerking Head) already wo tou DCP ki Bewakoofi ki wajah sy Daya yahan hy… warna is Baar Daya ko Terminate honay say main bhi Nahi roak pata… DCP nay tou Extra Efficiancy dekhnay pr Demotion keh kr Aik tarah sy Daya ko bacha hee liya (feeling little Calming of His Right hand so added) aur Subah Bus mein aany ka Main ny is liyey Issue Uthaya kay DCP aur koi bara Kaand Na add kr dy aur wesy bhi Daya ko Peon waly Kaam krnay hongay.. Desk ki Safai, sub ki Desk pr Paani rakhna.. Bureau ki Lights/ACP Kholna.. Chai Pilana… Subah koi hoga Nahi.. wo itna Dard Nahi feel karya ga aur Raat ko tou Wo Tumharay Sath hee jayey ga.. already Wo Thak jaye ga Neechy Dhoop mein Khary Khary tou Behtar hay kay Wo Tumhary Sath hee Jayey…_**

**_Abhijeet (in Hurt tone): Sir, Usy Sun Stroke ho jaye ga.. Dhoop mein Khary reh reh kr…_**

**_ACP: Main Dekhta hun Abhijeet, wesy kuch Din khas kr jub tak Harry aur Jayant ko Hosh Nahi aa jata tab tak tou Daya ko ye Saza Jhelni hee paray gi aur Wo bhi (Stress) Sakhti sy…_**

**_Abhijeet Quiets and after that never Pop Up this again in these Painful Sweaty days… _**

_Somehow ACP Sir Updating Him time to time those Officers Health condition Better day by day as it gives Abhijeet a Hope about Finishing His Bear Punishment Soon and He came Back on His Position…_

_The Fight Openly started between Abhijeet and Inspector Shinde now got by All still the Reason was Not Revealed but All Feels that Both Counter Attacks on Each One Opened either in presence of Heads… _

_Abhijeet had Support of His Head and Team mates where Inspector Shinde got the Push of DCP made Situation More Difficult …_

_Abhijeet still Not got What the Point Triggered His Heart such rashly that He Lift All those Liabilities__He was giving to Inspector Shinde like Bed, Blanket, Pillow, Couch, Edibles__etc… He only Remembers a Call which really Hit His Anger Buttons so Strongly…_

**_Its 2_****_nd_****_ day of Joining His Spying Duty over Daya… Abhijeet after getting Ready coming back to Last Check the Residence as Daya already inside Quilt on His Bed found Inspector Shinde at Guest room Talking to Someone on Phone and saying…_**

**_Inspector Shinde: arry Sir, kya Thaat hain Us Peon Daya kay tou… Sir Pooray Ghar mein AC hay… aany jany ko sawari mili hui hay.. Khana Peena bhi Shahun jesa hy… Us ki Pasand ki hr Cheez Fridge mein Rehti hay aur tou aur Sir, Us kay room mein Ek Rocking Chair thi, Pehli raat main us mein So gaya, Us kay baad sy Us nay wo hata lii… (with sadness) khair Sir, Peon kya, wo tou ab bhi Sr. Inspector jesi hee Zindagi Guzar raha hy… _**

**_From that Moment, Abhijeet started Irritating on that Man and do What He did although Daya also Confused when Next morning when DUO and Inspector Shinde Reached Bureau Together in Quillas, Abhijeet suddenly turned and asked Inspector Shinde when He was Stepping down as…_**

**_Abhijeet (to Inspector Shinde): BTW, Aap kis Khushi mein Humari Gari mein aaty hain… haan… Chalein Peon kay pass tou Sawari nahi, kya (tease) Inspector kay pass bhi nahi hy…_**

**_Inspector Shinde Boils and from that day, He called His Sub Ordinate who Deliver His Bike to Him which He was using…. _**

**_Same as after that 3_****_rd_****_ Night, Abhijeet Displaced Most of those Items to his room or at Guest room using for Sleeping purpose like Couch, Sofa and on Inspector Shinde Query that now where He was taking His Sleep Replied…_**

**_Abhijeet (taunt by singing after showing Him Daya room floor as): Na Tu Zamee'n kay liyey hay Na Aasma'n kay liyey…_**

**_Daya who came inside His Room really Smiles Broadly as now He got that his Assumption on First day when Inspector Shinde arrived at Bureau that He came in Trouble Net turning into Reality…_**

**_Inspector Shinde does not have any another Option so Used a Plastic Sheet arranged Next day while the Meal section also Cuts so He mostly taking all Food from Outside…_**

_Today Daya went Earlier, Daya Mostly taking Crackers and Milk at Morning just not to Disturb__Abhijeet also Avoiding any Difficult Scenario regarding that Hectic Bus Travelling but Inspector Shinde took His Breakfast from a Restaurant Near to Bureau on Regular base and Updated all Routine to DCP too…_

_Daya started Dumping Things aside at the Corner of Backyard ordered by DCP who Called Him Last Night and Telling Him in His Teasing tone as…_

**_DCP: aur Daya, Kaam tou Barhya Chal raha hoga… (briefing) hy bhi kya… Ayaashi sy Saara waqt Khary rehna.. (Daya boils in Anger, DCP added) 2/4 baar Kapra maar dena ya… acha Suno, kal zara Bureau ka Backyard Saaf kr dena… Jo Purani Gariyaan hain na Un ko wahan Shift krna…_**

**_Daya (straight): Jee Sir…_**

_Daya after that Call make a Plan Yesterday Night to Move to Bureau earlier as He wanted to Work before Sun came at Peak… He reached Bureau either Today He came here in Auto then Did His Usual Work at Bureau Main hall and after Finishing it back to His Main spot…_

_Daya after Dumping Items which was really Difficult as Picking Huge, Heavy Items and then Displacing them is a Big Task… _

_Guards trying to Offer their Help to Daya but He Denied as before He said anything, Inspector Shinde Quietly taken out His Cell Alerts Daya about any Bad coming on Guards Job so Sweetly Smiled and Engaged in His Working…_

_Cops coming while Daya started Mopping after Washing the whole area with the Help of water Pipe… its really Painful for Daya as Pipe was Small in Length while the Place was too Large so when Daya trying to Shower water, the Pipe coming out from Tap and He again run back to Fix the Pipe… _

_It takes Him almost 3 hours when He Completely Finishes His work and Wiping his Sweaty Body either wash His Mouth and Think about to Sip Some Chilled water suddenly Freezed when Heard and Turned as…_

_DCP: arry, Tum yahan… (look at His watch with) Tumhari Duty tou…_

_Daya: jee Sir, wo Main thora jaldi aa gaya tha…_

_DCP (innocently): Kyun…?_

_Daya (uttered in Confusion): Jee…_

_DCP: hmmm, Jaan bachany ki Koshish ki hay… kay Kaam Jaldi sy Jaldi Khatam kr kay Bhago … hain na…_

_Daya really gives a Teasing Glance to Inspector Shinde although Remind the Moment where He was Playiing with His Cell and get back to DCP who said in Tough way…_

_DCP: khair, wo tou Rehearsal tha… (casually) Chalo Dubara sy krty hain…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank You so very much either I felt the Reviews Decreasing (hehehe)(as per expected)...

**LOVEABHI...** I m... Keep Guessing...

**GUEST...** its Ok, Yes U can have Liabilities of Masti na...

**NAINA...** I really Enjoyed Your Critical Point.. yes now its Looking Weird...

**ICoco GIRL...** Why Not... Call Me Bro...

**DREAMFANATIC...** its an Honor for Me to have Your Precious Feed backs... awww, I m at skyline (wink, hhahahha)...

**GUEST...** Thank for Pointing so many Spell Mistake, Errors in My Story...

* * *

_Daya Mouth Opened while DCP who Enjoyed Daya Every Gesture, asking Inspector Shinde about His Cell as…_

_DCP: Shinde, haan kya Dikhana tha.. ohh wo saari Cheezein jo Daya nay Dump ki thi, kahan rakkhi hui theen…_

_Daya really takes a Big Sigh and again started to Prepare the Scene of Spot before DCP Arrival here… _

_Guards really feels Sad as really Daya Arm feeling Bulging even Daya Personally feels Pain on His back, Arm and Shoulder.. The Sun coming on Peak and Daya Vision turning Dark while His Sweaty Body, DCP did not Allowing Him to take a Sip before doing the Whole work… _

_It's Bad Luck that Today Team came much Late as Mostly All Busying regarding their Outdoor work and due to Extreme Weather, Cops Trying to Covering Mostly Outdoor Investigation work till Afternoon…_

_Daya during Washing and Mopping feels that at any Minute, He Fell over Ground already He was Feeling Spinning of His Head either He Feels that His Energy Draining with His Every Step and in bit ACP Sir arrived with Rajat and Vivek Astonished seeing DCP Car…_

_Before All moved Upstairs in Rush, Guards Approached them and in Somewhat Teary tone tell ACP…_

_Guard: Sir, Wo Daya Sir.. DCP Sir nay Un sy Backyard Saaf…_

_ACP Sir, Rajat and Vivek rushed there and after seeing Such scene where Inspector Shinde Drumming on His Chair while DCP showing His Singing Expertise at Shade with Enjoying Lemopaani and His Deary Son Mopping on Ground with Shambling Steps Bursts His Anger who Shout…_

_ACP (complete Rash Order): Daya Stop… _

_DCP and Inspector Shinde Stand up while Rajat and Vivek rushed to Daya and grabbed Him and before ACP Sir Shoot some Anger, His Deary Son asked in Pure Innocence with Tiring tone…_

_Daya (complete tiring tone): Sir, Main Beth ja…_

_Without the Sentence Completion and getting the Answer in Positive, Daya sat over ground in Shade... His Head Spinning while Vision turned dark and looking He Fell at any minute Scared ACP Sir too who approached Him and grabbed him with…_

_ACP: Daya.. Daya… (to Vivek) Salunkhy ko Bulao (calling) Guard, Paani lao aur (to Rajat) Rajat, ek Towel Bhigo kr lao…_

_All Rushed while Daya just calling His Half Soul, ACP Sir taking Out His Cell and before Dialing Abhijeet number, Vivek back with Salunkhy Sir while Guard with water… Daya Both Father figures gives Him Sips while Salunkhy Sir ordered Vivek…_

_Salunkhy: Vivek, ooper sy Rechargable Fan lay kr aao… _

_ACP: arry Ooper Bureau ly kr chalty…_

_Salunkhy: nahi, ek dam Gharam sy Thandy mein jayey ga tou Aur Beemar ho jayey ga.. usy Extreme Heat Stroke ho gaya hy…_

_After seeing All Busying with Daya Terrible Weakness condition, DCP takes it a Good Chance and left the Bureau giving Order to Inspector Shinde to Spying from Nearby Restaurant…_

_Here Rajat running back to Backyard Wet Towel, stopped after seeing Sachin coming with Abhijeet in Vehicle.. Both coming out and Rajat Updating in Hurry…_

_Rajat: Abhijeet Sir Chalyey.. Daya Sir…_

_The Half Soul does not need More about his Bear and rushed with Rajat and in a Bit sat beside Daya, wrapped his Head with Wet Towel provided by Rajat, whose Sweaty Head on His Chest while on Salunkhy Sir Signal, giving Spoon by Spoon Daya Lemopaani… _

_Vivek Fanning over Daya by Changing the Direction of Rechargeable__Fan on His hands while Daya just telling in Tension and Worry…_

_Daya: Abhi,. Abhi… Boss… (extreme tense feeling little Heasal and Dark vision) Mujhy Kuch Dikhai…_

_Abhijeet (wrapped him either Wiping His hairs, Head, Neck adding): Jee , Boss ki jaan.. kuch nahi hua.. haan.. Piyo… (Daya taking Sips, Abhijeet adds) aaram sy.. haan… Dheey Dheery… Aankhein Band rakkho… (wiping His Eyelids giving Sooth to Daya, while Abhijeet Wpies His Palms as well with) hmmm… Aaram sy.. Sans lo… Dheery… abhi Theek ho jaye ga…_

_Daya (still added): Yaar Mujhy Buht Thakan.. Boss Mujhy Buht Dullness bhi Feel.. Chakker bhi aa rahy.. Mujhy lug raha hay.. Meri saari Energy Khatam ho gayii…_

_Salunkhy (cutting with): isy Hospital lay jana…_

_Daya: nahi nahi.. Hospital Nahi.. Wo Roak laein gay.. (complete tense tone) Saza aur Barh… Hospital Nahi…_

_Abhijeet (patting him with): acha acha.. Ghar chalo.. Theek… Main Rajeev ko Bula lun ga…_

_Meanwhile Freddie also Joins and called Rajeev to Move to DUO Residence while with Difficulties, Cops Transferred Daya who turned Unconscious while His body turned Hot especially His Head on Quillas and Abhijeet and Freddie takes Him to Residence on Urgent bases…_

_Obviously Inspector Shinde behind them on His Bike while ACP already knew that DCP did not Lose that Golden Chance of Escaping, jerked His Head with Grumbling and moved ahead by giving Orders to Sachin as…_

_ACP: Sachin, hr Ghanty baad Daya ki Health ki Update lo aur Mujhy bhi do…_

_Sachin nodded and All Resumed Back their Work with Sorrow Faces… Freddie rushed Out when Quillas stopped at Residence main door, Abhijeet already gave Key to Freddie who Opened door and Switching On the Lights, AC and Fans of Lounge and Daya room Immediately first by Switch all Switches on Panel while Helping Rajeev and Abhijeet who taken out Daya either Abbas Sahab and Watchman who after seeing that coming to Help them also and Laid Daya on His Bed… _

_Abhijeet Updating them about Daya who Fell because of Heat Stroke while Rajeev first Close the AC with Remote and Opened Daya Shirt Buttons, meanwhile Abhijeet joint them by Closing Door and Taking Off Daya Joggers and Socks with asking…_

_Abhijeet: AC Nahi Chalaya…?_

_Rajeev (preparing Injection with): abhi Nahi… (to Freddie) Freddie koi Rassi ya Dori dhoondo, Drip bag latkana hay… _

_Abhijeet (to Freddie): Freddie dekho, kitchen mein hoga… _

_Freddie got the Rope and right now on Rajeev Order, tied it from Daya Window Gril to His Bed Headrest and Rajeev hanging the Drip Bag which Injected the Needle inside Daya Vein and tell Abhijeet…._

_Rajeev: baraf kay paani sy Is kay Poory Jism ko Wipe karo…_

_Abhijeet started that either taking Help from Kartik and Abbas Sahab as Freddie went there to asking Extra Ice Cubes and after Dumping it on Bucket and Wet the Towel on it, Abhijeet started Wiping Daya whole Upper body, Arms, Head, Face etc and after half an hour, Rajeev allowed them to Switch On AC on Minimal level of Temperature…_

_Freddie already got Sachin Call and Updated Him the Current Health Situation of Daya as Sachin Personally Avoiding to Call Abhijeet in that Panic time while Freddie now Switch Off the Extra Lights and other Switches on panel… _

_Kartik coming Up with Juice made by Her Wife from His house and now on Abhijeet order, Freddie with Kartik placed Sofa and Couch to its place at Lounge while Abbas Sahab telling Abhijeet that Lunch would be coming from His House and asking Rajeev about the Food Daya would be Used in which He said…_

_Rajeev: Soup aur Khichri.. magar shayed hee Wo Kuch lay… aaj tou Bas Drip pr rahy ga… _

_Abbas Sahab nodded and after Patting Abhijeet Shoulder who now coming after Washing His Hand as Rajeev Instructed Him to Windup His work of Wiping and now Daya covered by Light Quilt … After leaving All, Freddie told Abhijeet…._

_Freddie: Sir, Sachin Sir ka Call aaya tha.. Main nay bata diya kay ab Daya Sir Behtar hain… ACP Sir Buht pareshan ho rahy thy (Abhijeet nodded while Freddie added) wo Sir (little Hesitated so Abhijeet look at Him Keenly in Questioning so Freddie included) wo Surveillance__Camera bahar Khara hay…_

_Rajeev (uttered): Surveillance__Camera…_

_Abhijeet and Freddie Literally__Smiles and Abhijeet told Freddie to Take Him Inside with …_

_Abhijeet: ander Bula lo Usy… (teasing way) kahein Wo bhi Garmi sy Dhair ho gaya tou Lenay kay Denay par jayein gy…_

_Freddie moved out after Smiling on that Tease while Abhijeet told about Him to Rajeev but to Some Extent Cut the whole Daya Punishment part and changed it that due to Some Argument DCP sent this Man who Keeping Eye on DUO… Rajeev nodded in Smile while Abhijeet seeing His Bear Sleepy Weak and Tired face and ask in Concern…_

_Abhijeet (to Rajeev): Rajeev, Daya Theek…_

_Rajeev: haan, bas waqt lagy ga.. aaj kal Roz Heat Stroke kay Case hee aa rahy hain.. Buht Garmi hy Yaar… haan ye batao, ye is ka Hath kyun Swell hy… kya Tension hy.. hmmm…_

_Abhijeet (after seeing the Bulging Shoulder and arm Part with): Yaar bas Kaam aur Cases ki…_

_Rajeev: phir bhi Abhijeet aur Daya Aik din mein itna Weak, Tann aur Dull kesy ho skta hay… (irritative tone) kya saara Waqt Dhoop mein hee rehta hy…_

_Abhijeet (undelibrately): haan…_

_Rajeev look at Him in Shock and suddenly Door Opened without Knock, Rajeev saw a Man so Confront as He understand its Surveillance__Camera but Right now His patient Health is More Important for Him so in rash tone…_

_Rajeev: Knock karna tha na Aap ko..? Patient Disturb__hota tou… Khair… (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet ya tou is Room ko Band rakkho (increasing AC thermostat with) ya Lounge ka AC bhi On rakho aur haan Try karo, Andhera rahy Room mein.. Acha Feel hoga Daya ko…_

_Abhijeet nodded and after Switching off Daya room Light, opened His room door while Switched On Lounge AC too after Closing its Light while opened Kitchen and his Room Lights to Maintain__the Scenario as per Dr Instruction who now sat on Couch and ask Freddie…_

_Rajeev: Freddie, Juice tou pilao jo Kartik ki Wife nay bheja tha…_

_Freddie nodded and Distributed Juices on Glasses as that time, nobody Interested so Kartik placed the Jug on Fridge and Leaving by Telling to Drink it later…_

_Inspector Shindev also taking Place Quietly on Lounge Sofa while Abhijeet now back after taking a Shower and wearing His casuals means now He is Not Interested to move to Bureau again.. _

_Freddie presented Him the Glass who takes it, gives a Burning Glance over Inspector Shinde Sensed by Him so little Shivers and went to Daya room and sitting on Rocking Chair which He brought before Shower at Daya room, started Dialing and after Picking Call say…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Daya Theek hay ab…_

_ACP: Shuker, haan Sachin nay bataya… Rajeev kya kehta hy…?_

_Abhijeet: Extreme Heat Stroke hua hay.. filhaal Drip laga diye hain.. Rajeev ka kehna hay aaj tou sirf Drip pr rahy ga.. Buht Dehydrated hy…_

_ACP: aur Wo Surveillance__Camera…_

_Abhijeet (teasing tone): Free ka Juice Pii raha hy…_

_ACP Face Glows with Smile after feeling that His Right hand never Missed a Chance to Taunt Anyone at any Cost, Abhijeet asked…_

_Abhijeet: wesy Sir, in Sub kay Paisay tou Milein gy na…?_

_ACP (irritate): haan bhae haan, Nahi Milein gy tou Mujh sy ly lena…_

_Abhijeet (pinch more to His head): haan Sir, (innocently) wesy bhi is baar Electricity ka Bill tou Buht aayey ga…_

_He heard the Call Cutting tone and a Chill Smile comes on His Lips while His Dad also feels Sooth in His Heart finding His Both Sons in Better Phase…_

_Abbas Sahib coming with Lunch and on His Insists and Rajeev Tough Order, Everyone takes Few Bites, the whole time Passed by Changing Drip Bags, Wiping Daya, Prevailing__Silence inside House…_

_Rajeev Checking Daya, while Abhijeet making Evening Tea, Freddie coming back from Outside after Purchasing Some Alcohol__swab on Rajeev Order and after giving it to Him who was at Daya room, moved to Abhijeet part and Kitchen and say in Lower tone…_

_Freddie: Sir, Wo Surveillance__Camera Bahar sy call kr raha tha (Abhijeet look at Him, Freddie Update) Main nay Suna, Wo DCP ko bata raha tha kay Daya Sir Theek nahi hay aur Drips ka bhi…_

_Abhijeet: hmmm.. (handed Him Cup with) Chalo Tum Chai pii lo.. (rash) Wo Khud Pii ly ga Bahar sy (Freddie nodded with Happiness as still He Angry on that Yougurt Part Invitation while Abhijeet taking 2 on His hand and moving to Daya room with) Main Rajeev ko dekhta hun…_

_Freddie nodded and Leave Residence, Sipping His Own with Relaxant__either feel the Gaze of Inspector Shinde who was going to Purchase Tea from Outside while Freddie who Talking to Vivek Updated Him about that too in Bid Smile…_

_Abhijeet handed Tea Cup to Rajeev and during Sipping and sitting on Rocking Chair asked the Query…_

_Abhijeet: ab kesa hay..?_

_Rajeev: Better, B.P kafi behter hua hay.. Breathing bhi Normal hui hay…_

_Abhijeet: tou Hosh mein Kub aayey ga…_

_Rajeev: Nahi aaj Sony do… Main Drips mein Sedatives day raha hun.. Daya ko Lambi Neend ki Buht Zarurat hy…_

_Abhijeet nodded while now Rajeev also Enjoying Tea with some Usual Stuff they were Talking about…_

_At night, Abbas Sahab again coming with Dinner Embarrassed__Abhijeet a lot who said in Low tone…_

_Abhijeet: arry Abbas Sahab, Aap nay Buht Takleef.. abhi Din wala Khana bhi rakkha hua tha…_

_Abbas Sahab: arry tou Din ka tha na Wo… khair Daya Utha nahi…_

_Rajeev: Nahi Abbas Sahab, Usy Sedatives dy rahy hain ta kay Sakun sy Soye…_

_Abbas Sahib: haan Acha hay.. Chalo Tum Log Kha lena.. Kal Subah ka Nashta…_

_Abhijeet (instantly): Hum Khud bana lein gy…._

_Abbas Sahab (with laugh): Main bhi yehi kehny wala tha…_

_All Laughs and now after Abbas Sahab Leaving Residence.. Abhijeet look at Watch and Ordering Freddie as…_

_Abhijeet: chalo Freddie, ab Tum Ghar jao… Subah sy Thak rahy ho…_

_Freddie: arry Nhai Sir, Main Raat…._

_Abhijeet (strict interruption): Nahi Roko gay… Bhabi Ghar mein Akeli hon gii…_

_Rajeev (checking Meal coming from Abbas Sahab with): arry Us Ghareeb ko kuch Kha tou leny do…_

_Abhijeet: Ghar ja kr… Bhaly yahan sy Pack kr kay lay jaye.. pr Ghar ja kr Bhabi kay Sath Khayey… (to Rajeev) _

_Tum jao gy…_

_Rajeev: Nahi (taking Bite of Kabab with), Main nay socha, Main bhi Kuch Telecast kr hee dun (with naughty _

_wink) Samsung Galaxy, 8 Megapixels kay sath…_

_Inspector Shinde Shocked after getting an Indirect Comment on Him from a Doctor looking so much Comfortable in DUO house understand Him about their Close Relations…_

_Freddie and Abhijeet Smiles while Freddie Left Residence after taking some Food Stuff in Containers on Abhijeet Insists and after Reaching at His Home, Called Abhijeet about His Safe Journey…_

_After Freddie Leaving, All Three takes Dinner in Silence while taking their Positions in Residence as Inspector Shinde at Lounge Couch, Rajeev at Guest room while Abhijeet at His Bear room in Rocking Chair…_

_At past 11, Residence Door Belling Ringed Confused all a bit.. Abhijeet Opened Door and found His Fatherly Figures which He Expected and with Him Rajat too…_

_ACP Sir moved ahead after patting Abhijeet Right Cheek to See His Deary Son on His room, found Him in Deep Sleep so just Patting on His Head and Cheek Leave the Residence Immediately while Salunkhy Sir who after Glancing Daya who was in Sound Sleep taking Update about His Health from Rajeev now followed ACP Sir and Booth Left in Innova…_

_Rajat was still there Confused Abhijeet, who after feeling a Continuous__Gaze Embarrassingly__Cleared as…_

_Rajat: Wo ACP Sir nay Mujhy kaha hay kay Main Ruk jaon…_

_Abhijeet (with sigh): kitni bhi Serious Shakal bana lo.. (jerking head with) koi faida nahi hy…_

_Rajat Embarrass__as He feels Earlier that Abhijeet caught Him as He was in Casuals after coming from His Home, He Look at Rajeev who added…_

_Rajeev: Sharp Shine… ummm…_

_Rajat nodded with Smile and moved to Daya room, Checked Him and now all again after Locking Residence main Door and Switching Off all Lights takes their Position with a Small Shuffle as now Rajat at Guest room while Rajeev at Abhijeet room…_

_Morning arose, Rajeev taken off Daya Drip bag as the Drip was almost done and went to Wash room for washing His hands..._

_Abhijeet Busying making Tea in Kitchen, Rajat still Sleeping at Guest room while Inspector Shinde TossingHimself at lounge Couch..._

_Daya started Fluttering His Eye Lids as still He could not grasped the Scenario but when His Mind Sparked, He sat up with jerk and Rajeev who was coming out after washing hands rushed to Him with..._

_Rajeev: Aaram sy, Aaram sy... Apny Ghar ho (calling) Abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet run to Daya room, found Him still Absent minded sat on Bed, so sat beside Him and smoothly wrapped Him with..._

_Abhijeet (loving tone): ABHI Bear... Theek ho na..._

_Rajeev: oye hoye... Buddha Bear..._

_Daya (looking him still inside Abhijeet loving shell with): jee Nahi… Little Bear..._

_Abhijeet and Rajeev Smiles, Daya feels better so sat Comfortably with a Demand as.._

_Daya: Boss, Meray kapray Nikal do.. Main Nahaon ga..._

_Rajeev: Nahi... abhi nahi... itna Chill room hy... thora Ther kr Nahana..._

_Daya made a Face, so Abhijeet taking matter on His hand with a New and little Refreshing suggestion as..._

_Abhijeet: acha, abhi Munh Hath Dho kr Nashta kr lo... Phir... Ok..._

_Daya nodded and stepping down from bed with help of Abhijeet who takes Him to washroom with little support while Rajeev leave the room..._

_Daya started Brushing either He was still looking Dull and Abhijeet continuously Scolding Him to do Fast as the washroom door opened and Abhijeet wiping things from Daya bed with..._

_Abhijeet: Daya jaldi karo... arry kitna Brush karo gy... aisa karo (tease) saaray Daant Bahar Nikal Kay Brush kr lo... Aik hee baar… hunh…_

_Daya unexpectedly broke a big laugh which Relaxes Abhijeet about His Bear health and then back to bed after washing His face..._

_Here Rajat also wakes up, Freed from Usual and make the Rest Tea cups, gave One to Inspector Shinde who did not utter a Word about that Unexpected Tea and then on Rajeev suggestion make Fresh Milk Shake for Daya either Rajeev completed His Task with Plain Bread Pieces and Omelette made up of only Egg White and takes the Breakfast to Daya room presenting it although Abhijeet said in embarrassing tone..._

_Abhijeet (embarrassing way): arry Main bana deta Rajeev..._

_Rajeev Glares and Abhijeet Quiets, Enjoyed by Daya who started taking Bites and Both Satisfied after feeling His OK intake level… Rajat now joining and giving Milk Shake to Daya with..._

_Rajat: Good Morning Daya Sir..._

_Daya: ab kahan Sir, (stressed) Rajat Sir..._

_Abhijeet (warn tone after seeing Rajat sad face): DAYAaaaaaaa..._

_Daya (understand that silent warn so chill it with): Kya Yaar, Chai dena tha na Rajat..._

_Rajeev: nahi abhi Chai nahi..._

_Abhijeet (adds): Milk shake hay Daya, Plain Milk nahi hay.. Strawberry Shake hay.._

_Daya: arry tou koi Dusra flavour tou..._

_Abhijeet (angry): bas shroo ho gaya Sahab ka... Piyo jaldi (Daya taking sips by making faces gives smiles to Rajeev and Rajat) (Abhijeet added) Shaam ko Dusra bana dun ga..._

_Daya: Din ko... (Abhijeet gives an angry glance while Daya asked) wo Cyber Shot gaya kya...?_

_Rajeev (surprisingly): ab ye Cyber Shot Kaun hy...?_

_Abhijeet: wohi Surveillance Camera ko keh raha hy.., (to Daya) Bahar hay... kyun..?_

_Daya: hmm, Meray saamny Mut aany dena Usy (rash tone) Ghuma kay 2/4 Hath laga dun ga..._

_Abhijeet and Rajat exchanged a Confuse glance...Daya tone was really Harsh as well Determined felt Both about something happened in between them without their Notice..._

_Abhijeet signal Rajat in Eyes who picked Tray and leave with Him while Rajeev asking small Questions to Daya as..._

_Rajeev: Daya try karo Kuch din Chutti ly lo... Paani ka Intake buht rakhna... Foran Dhoop sy AC pr Mut aao aur Bahar sy aa kr foran Shower bhi Mut lo... aur haan ye Hath ko Kya hua hy..._

_Abhijeet coming back in between asking Rajeev about what He will take in Breakfast while Daya replied... _

_Daya: Yaar bas, Dawa Khatam ho gayii thi… Main ly bhi Nahi paaya aur wesy bhi ye..._

_Abhijeet (angry tone): tou Mujhy nahi Bata skty thy..._

_Daya: Tum bhi tou Mujh sy Gussa thy na .. (harsh way) kahan Baat ki thi.. Poocha bhi nahi... hunh..._

_Abhijeet Silently left as He did not want that the Topic should Revealed against Rajeev while Daya asked to Rajeev as..._

_Daya: Yaar ye tou Sardiyun mein hota tha na tou ab kyun... aur Mujhy Dard bhi hay Kafi..._

_Rajeev (brief): Daya Tumhein ye Tension sy hota hy.. Stress chahyey Garmi mein ho ya Sardi mein... aisa ho jaye ga... aur Sardi mein Shiddat Zyada hogi... acha Main ek Gel add kr dun ga... Us sy Dard Kum ho jaye ga..._

_Daya nodded and both starting talking about some chit chat regarding current IPL and WC although Rajeev Helped Daya in Lying position..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Thank you so much... I think Now I Cut Some Parts and gives U the End of Story as i felt Readers getting BORED like Me (heheheh)..._

_hmmm Mostly Readers like some **GUESTS, NILPARI, HONEY, ITS MY WAY** and Others find that the Punishment was Weird... hmmm True.. but U all think regarding DCP... HQ only told to Punish Daya and DCP Punished Him with added Some of His Personal Irritation... that Sun Standing, Spying over Daya by Shinde, Cleaning, coming on Bus was His Own Ideas to Make Punish More... its His Personal Irritation..._

_and abt DAYA taking that Decision... GUEST, I knew about Sudden Decision but here HQ gave them Complete Tip about Terrorists and Daya Sir only after seeing those were Women Delayed and as a Result 2 of Officers Life comes in Danger... Basically if those Officers not Injured such badly and Terrorist run away.. This Punishment would be Omitted but these 2 Points and Daya Sir Immediate Coming back without Reporting HQ Troubled Him Extra More na..._

_OK Guys, Next time, I Cut some Scenes and Direct Freed Daya Sir from This Punishment... _

_**LOVEDAYA...** Sure U can call me Dada..._

_**LOVEABHI** and **NILPARI**... I dunt want to Reveal My Name... Hope U will Understand..._

_**GUEST**... Abhi Sir Centric Story... I'll Try..._

_**GUEST**... Like KUkku and Baba... basically U did not Read TOSSING OF LIFE (posted by DREAMFANATIC), LITTLE BEAR and DAYA vs DAYA (Posted by DAYADAREDEVIL)... all these Based on That..._

_**ITS MY WAY**... Mohan does not have Bike , thatswhy DCP made that additive Plan... Sure, Why Not..._

_**SANJANA**... KARTIK and ABBAS SAHAB are DUO Neighbors..._

_Khair, Again Thank You so much..._

* * *

_Here at Kitchen, Abhijeet and Rajat preparing Breakfast… Inspector Shinde Freed from Usual, while Rajat after seeing Him at lounge watching TV with..._

_Rajat (to Abhijeet): Sir, pata nahi Daya Sir nay Pehli baar kisi kay baray mei..._

_Abhijeet: Haan Rajat, Meri Khud samjh nahi…_

_Rajat (in Scare tone): Sir, Kahein is (signaling towards Inspector Shinde with) nay Daya Sir ko Maara…_

_Abhijeet (freeze a bit either Whipping Egg but handled and added): Mera nahi khayal Rajat, agar aisa hota tou (looking keenly at Inspector Shinde with) ye itny aaram sy Yahan Nahi hota…_

_Rajat: haan ye Baat tou hy Sir, magar Shayed Dhakka wakka maara ho..?_

_Abhijeet: hmm… (frying Egg with) aaj Bureau jana Zaruri tha… pr…_

_Rajat: Sir, Main ruk jata…_

_Abhijeet: Nahi Rajat, jub Daya is tarah kay Mood mein ho na tou Usy rokna Meray (remembering a case where Daya in presence of ACP Sir and Abhijeet Rugged the Prisoner__who Challenged__Him)__**(KIDNAPPED Epi)**__ (Abhijeet added) aur ACP Sir kay Bas mein bhi Nahi hota… Rahul bhi nahi hy, warna…_

_Rajat: haan Sir, Rahul Nahi nazar aaya..?_

_Abhijeet Smiles, He feels a Different Bond between these __**THREE R's**__ where Rajat, Rahul and Rajeev coming Close to Each one… He Updated…_

_Abhijeet: Wo aur Aman Pune gaye hain.. Us ki Cousin ka Roka hay aur Uncle ka Operation bhi.. 20/22 din ki Chutti lay kr gaya hay.. tabhi tou.. agar wo hota tou Daya ko is Mood mein Handle kr leta.. ab tou Kafi Risk hay.. khair Tum nashta lagao aur aur haan Us Surveillance__Camera ko Bulany ki Zarurta Nhai (Rajat Shocked either Abhijeet added) aur Chai kis Khushi mein dii thi Tum nay.. Ain…_

_Rajat (stammering): Wo Sir, wo Sir….. _

_Abhijeet (tease): Zyada Free krwany ki Zarurat nahi hy.. Samjhy… (Rajat nodded Quietly while Abhijeet adds) Main Rajeev sy Baat krta hun…_

_Rajat nodded and settling Table without calling Inspector Shinde who went Outside for having his Breakfast while Abhijeet calling Rajeev after seeing Daya was with Close Eyes feeling Little Tired but after Hearing Abhijeet tone, ask…_

_Daya: Boss, Tum Bureau jao gy kya…?_

_Abhijeet feels Some Tension in His tone so Signalling Rajeev to Move out while sat beside Daya nd said…_

_Abhijeet: Rajat hoga Daya.. Main bas Thori Der…_

_Daya: aur Wo Cyber Shot bhi…?_

_Abhijeet Mind Sparked, He Peep Outside seeing All Busy in taking Breakfast either Inspector Shinde also Missing so Slowly Pushed Daya room door and ask…_

_Abhijeet: Daya, kuch kiya kya Us nay Tumhary sath (grab His palm with) Kahein Dhakka ya Maara…._

_Daya (interrupts in anger): Itni Himmat Nahi hay Us ki…_

_Abhijeet: tou… aur Wo DCP ka Baccha itni Subah subah kesy Pohancha.. ain..?_

_Daya (harsh tone): Us Cyber Shot nay tou Bulaya tha Us Kharos Hitler ko.. pata hay, Main ny tou Saara Kaam bhi kr liya tha, Jaldi Jaldi, pr Us Badtameez nay … DCP ko SMS kr kay Bula liya aur Us nay Mujh sy Dobara sub Karwaya… (placed His head on Abhijeet Chest who started Weaving in His hairs said) Yaar, Us Cyber Shot nay na sub Video Banal ii thi, DCP nay saara Saman phir Mujh sy Dubara Un he jagahun pr rakhwaya, phir Dobara Un ko Ekattha kiya aur phir sy Dump (Abhijeet feeling really Angry on DCP and that Surveillance camera) (Daya again with Wet tone) phir Sub Jharoo diya aur Dhoya aur mopping.. Mujhy Buht Dard ho gaya Hath mein.. already Mujhy Chakker bhi aa rahy thy aur 5/6 roz sy Mujhy apni Tabiyet itni Dull Lag rahi thi.. aur phir (irritate__tone) Main So bhi nahi pa raha tha.. Us Munny Couch mein Meray Pair kahan aaty hain…_

_Abhijeer really Angry and just Soothing His Bro with Rubbing His Arm and after a minute, Daya asked in Sad low tone…_

_Daya: Boss, Tum Mujh sy ab naraz nahi ho na (Abhijeet Ruffling His hairs while Daya added in Teary tone) Main nay Jaan kr Nahi kiya tha… Sach…_

_Abhijeet Hurts with that __**SACH **__but Relaxing Him through just Rubbing His Arm and Weaving inside Hairs and after some time lay down Him and when about to Leave, Dashed with Rajat, who Down His Head and Left… _

_Abhijeet knew that Rajat has the Curiosity about the matter as well He is the Only One seeing that Door pushing by Abhijeet…_

_After Freed from Breakfast, Cleaning the Table, Abhijeet takes Rajeev in Kitchen with Him and asked…_

_Abhijeet: Rajeev, Tum ko jana hy…?_

_Rajeev: haan Yaar, aaj Mera Off Nahi hay…_

_Abhijeet: nahi nahi Theek hay.. pr kya Daya ko Drip laga kr jao gy..?_

_Rajeev: nahi, Mera khayal hy Wo Orally jitna lay Acha hy… Usy bas Paani ka Intake…_

_Abhijeet (cutting with): Rajeev, Mujhy Bureau jana hy Urgent aur Tum nay Daya ki Surveillance__Camera kay liyey Tone tou Suni thi na (Rajeev nodded) (Abhijeet again) Main ya Tum ya Rahul hota tou Masla Nahi tha, magar Rajat Usy sanbhal nahi paayey ga.. Tum Daya ko Mild Sedatives Drip mein day do.. Wo Us kay Contact mein aayey ga Nahi to Acha hoga…_

_Rajeev (shocking tone): tou kya Wo SC yahan ruky ga..?_

_Abhijeet (surprising tone): ain, SC kaun…?_

_Rajeev: arry wohi Surveillance__Camera…_

_Abhijeet: kya Rajeev, Tum bhi… haan Yaar, DCP ki Sakht Instructions hain… Usy tou Daya sy pata nahi kya Chir sy…_

_Rajeev (understand so say): Theek hay, Main laga deta hun, magar phir evening tak Khatam ho jaye ga Drip…_

_Abhijeet: Chaly ga… Main aa kr nikal dun ga…_

_Rajeev: theek hay… _

_Rajeev doing the Same as per Abhijeet who still in Casual sat in Daya room with Rajat as the Room Door still Opened and during Small Chit Chat, Abhijeet ordered about Lunch as…_

_Abhijeet: Rajat, Khana hy Fridge mein, wesy tou Main Koshish karun ga kisi ko Tumhari Jagah Resume krwa dun, magar agar Late ho jaye tou Tum kha lena aur Us (low tone) Surveillance Camera sy kehna, Bahar sy Kha aayey... _

_Rajat and Rajeev stunned, Ok…. Rajat knew about that Cold War between Abhijeet and Inspector Shinde but not know the matter moved such long while He saw at Night that Abhijeet Personally giving Juice to Rajeev, Rajat and Inspector Shinde at Late Night so Now… Rajeev gave His Thought a Question as..._

_Rajeev: arry achanak Kya hua.. Kal tou Us nay Humaray sath khaya tha na...?_

_Abhijeet: wo Bahar sy khata hay aur (tease) kal Abbas Sahab Kay Ghar sy khana aur Kartik Kay Ghar sy Juice aaya tha tou hua na Bahar ka khana..._

_Daya and Rajat literally__Smiles while Rajeev still in aftershocks so focused His Questioning glance to Daya who smilingly started Humming as..._

_Daya (humming): Dusman na kary (wink to Abhijeet with) Dost nay wo Kaam kiya hay..._

_Abhijeet (pat on His Head with): Chup Moty Bhaloo..._

_Rajeev (stressed to Daya): Good dekha, keh diya na… Abhijeet nay bhi Tum ko Moty..._

_Daya: jee Nahi, Boss nay kaha Choty Bhaloo (look at Abhijeet in pleading eyes) hain na Boss..._

_Abhijeet jerked head with Disappointment and signaled Rajat for Leaving by ordering Rajeev as..._

_Abhijeet: Rajeev, Main 15 minute mein niklun ga... Tayyar ho Jao..._

_Rajeev nodded and busying to assembling His things while advising Daya who already started feeling Drowsy so Lay Down on Bed either Abhijeet started getting ready..._

_Daya going to Sleep… Abhijeet Changed His Wears while Ordering to Rajat before Leaving as…_

_Abhijeet: Rajat, Main ja kr Dekhta hun.. hua tou foran hee kisi ko Bhej dun ga .. phir Tum apnay Ghar chaly jana… Daya Sedatives pr hay (lower tone) Usy Akely Chor kr Mut jana jub tak Main ya koi aur Tum ko Resume Na kr ly.. aur…_

_Rajat (cutting softly with): Sir, Plz… Main kr lun ga… wesy Freddie ko shayed aaj Virar jana hy tou Aap try karyey ga kay Vivek ko Bhej dein…_

_Abhijeet: chalo Theek hay…_

_He moved out after Glancing over Daya Sleeps Relaxly where Rajeev waiting for Him as Abhijeet after Dropping Him on His House, take the Quillas Straight to Bureau… _

_He met with Vivek at Parking and Tell Him to Resume Rajat at DUO house and then headed further to ACP Sir cabin…_

_Abhijeet coming inside after getting ACP Permission who Invited Him for Seat and then asked…_

_ACP: Daya ki Tabiyet ab kesy hay..?_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Kafi Behtar hay, magar Rajeev nay abhi Allow nahi kiya kay Wo aayey, aur Sir agar Wo aayey ga tou (low tone) Duty tou Wohi hogi na… _

_ACP: hmmm… khair, Rajeev sy kaho Us ka Medical Certificate bana dy…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, kya Wo Officers ab Khatre sy Bahar hain..?_

_ACP: haan, Hosh aa gaya hay Dono ko…_

_Before Abhijeet asked More, His Cell started Ringing and the name Flashed on the Screen really Opened His eyes Widely…_

_Vivek reached at DUO house and Ringed the Door Bell, opened by Rajat who called Him inside as…_

_Rajat: aao Vivek…_

_Vivek: arry Rajat Sir, Pehly Thanda Paani dein dein.. Uff kya Ghazab ki Garmi par rahi hay… _

_Rajat giving Him and Inspector Shinde Lemopani even He was taking himself too ether Updating about Daya who was Under Sedatives…_

_After freed from that, Rajat and Vivek talking about Some Casual matters while Inspector Shinde feeling Dull so move to Guest room for taking a Shower… He sat over Bed and when moved to Dreamy world Not Understand by Him…._

_Here Abhijeet Quietly sat on Record room where He came for Confirming about something Related to Case from Database and Dipped in His thoughts after Placing File over table as…_

**_Abhijeet instantly Excused ACP Sir and Left the cabin although Picking the Call side by side and Uttered…_**

**_Abhijeet: Vikrant… kahan thy..?_**

**_Vikrant: kya bataon Abhijeet… Kal raat hee Mumbai aaya hun… Mujhy Us Mission kay abonduned honay aur Daya kay Mission ko Adhora Chor kr Mumbai Wapis Bina HQ ko Report diyey jany kay baad wahein Delhi Roak liya tha…_**

**_Abhijeet (with sigh): haan Yaar, Daya nay tou…_**

**_Voikrant (interrupts): nahi Abhijeet, Daya kya.. Koi bhi hota tou Yehi Karta… Yaar wahan sy Aurtein Nikli.. Un ki Gaoud mein Choty bacchy thy.. batao kesy daya Fire ka Order deta… ya Shayed Wo Fire ka Kehta bhi tou Hum Nahi karty…_**

**_Abhijeet: pr HQ…_**

**_Vivek (with sadness): Un Logun ko kaun samjhayey Yaar.. Hum tou bas Ek Dusray ki Shakal Dekhnay lagy aur wahan sy Encounter ho gaya.. Resume Back kiya tou bhi Harry aur Jayant Kafi Buri tarah Zakhmi ho gayey.. kyun Hum Un ko Target Range mein thy aur thora Absent Minded bhi, Us Scene ko Dekhnay kay baad… (Abhijeet Quiets while Vikrant asked) Daya ki tou Khub Class lii hogi..?_**

**_Abhijeet (deep sigh): Usy Demote kr diya hay…_**

**_Vikrant: kya, (after relaxing with) acha chalo Sub Inspector hee bana hoga…_**

**_Abhijeet (with Pain): Peon…_**

**_He Cuts the Call as He did not Tolerate that Pain much… He knew there is No Justification of Daya Decision but…_**

_He came out in Current after feeling a Buzzer giving by Sachin to Remind Him about going to Malad for Case further Investigation while Calling Freddie to Join Vivek…_

_Vivek taken out the the Cell of Inspector Shinde very Smoothly from His Fingers and Replacing it with another Cell Set and then Back to Lounge after Closing Guest Room door Quietly…. Rajat asked…_

_Rajat: lay aayey..?_

_Vivek (weaving Cell with): Jee Sir…._

_He Install a Virus in Inspector Shinde Cell and after Omitting that Vdo Hurt Daya, either Deleting the Picture too in which Daya in Peon Uniform and then get Back the Cell on Same Position either taking Back His Own Cell Set which He borrowed from His Dad while Rajat Thinking…_

**_After Hearing that whole matter Silently at Morning and caught by Abhijeet too, when Abhijeet went to Change His Outfit for Bureau, Rajat Leaving Residence and Dialing a number, when Picked say…_**

**_Rajat: Vivek, Main Rajat… abhi Ghar sy Nikly tou Nahi naa…_**

**_Vivek (in tension): Nahi Sir, kya hua Sir, Daya Sir tou Theek…_**

**_Rajat (interrupts with): haan Daya Sir Theek hain, Vivek, kisi aisy Virus ya Software ka pata hy jo Smart Phone mein daalo tou jo bhi Us kay Camera sy Vdo banayey ya Picture Khenchy, Wo Kharab ya Blur bany aur aagy Send ya Forward bhi Na ho paayey…_**

**_Vivek: matlab Bany zarur…_**

**_Rajat: haan, Camera Kharab nahi krna hy…_**

**_Vivek: Sir, Thora Search krna paray ga…_**

**_Rajat: Ok, Aik Ghanta hy Tumharay pass, aur haan Samsung ka DUO 7536 Set Mil skta hay kisi kay pass…_**

**_Vivek: Sir, Dad kay pass hay…_**

**_Rajat: achay lay aao.. _**

**_Vivek: OK…._**

**_He already in His House so its easy for Him to Complete Both Work and when Abhijeet reached at Bureau, He was just Parked His Bike and Abhijeet told Him to Resume Rajat Duty at Residence…_**

_Rajat coming back on Current after Vivek Joint Him and now He was moving to His Home as Freddie Joining Vivek on Abhijeet Order…_

_Abhijeet already Briefed Every Officer on ACP Sir Order from the day Inspector Shinde Joined Bureau to Not Discuss Personal and Professional bases Information except General and Casual Talks in His Presence…_

_At Evening, Abhijeet came back and find Freddie and Vivek watching ADALAT at TV while Inspector Shinde Busying in his Phone, Daya regaining Conscious after Abhijeet coming back to Residence so He Handle Him Relax…_

_At Night, Rajeev also came to Check Daya and find Him Much Better while give a Medical Certificate to Abhijeet with an Advise…_

_Rajeev: 2 Din aur Rest karwao…_

_Abhijeet: arry Yaar, Karwa tou dun, pr Ruky ga Kaun.. Daya Akela hota tou Mujhy Fiker nahi thi pr Wo…_

_Rajeev (cutting with): Us Cyber Shot ki Fiker Mut karo.. Kal Meri Night hy… Main Din mein rahun ga.. Subah aa jaon ga.. Tum Shaam 7 bajy sy Pehlay aa jana ya kisi ko Bhej dena…_

_Abhijeet (with sigh): Thanks Yaar…_

_Rajeev: acha ab Main Niklta hun… Subah 8 bajy tak aa jaon ga… (to Daya who was Playing Games at IPAD) Subah Milte hain.. Ok.. Good Night…_

_Daya: Good Night…_

_Abhijeet came after Winding Up All His Work and now watching __**FAST &amp; FURIOUS 7 **__with Daya at IPAD while Inspector Shinde with Grumble sat on Same Lounge Couch and Shuffling channels…_

_At Morning, Rajeev came and Abhijeet moved out whereas Daya still Sleeping and Abhijeet left Residence…_

_Here DCP suddenly come at Bureau and after feeling the Absence of Daya, started His Teasing Taunts as…_

_DCP: Ek glass Paani… ohh Peon… Peon nahi nazar aa raha…_

_Abhijeet: Us ki Tabiyet Kharab hy aur Wo Chutti pr hay…_

_DCP: hmm, kahan hy Application Us ki Chutti ki…_

_Abhijeet Shocked, Yes as He Submitted Daya Medical Certificate but Application… He Boils after finding a Smirk on DCP Face that His Traitor updating Him about the Latest, Before He made Some plans, ACP appread and presenting DCP Daya Application attached with Dr Medical Certificate…_

_DCP Scanned it and Completely Quiets found Daya Sign at End of Printed Application totally Failed His Plan so Placed that on Sachin Desk by Sealing it with His Signature and adding an order as…_

_DCP: bas Do Din ki Chutti Kaafi hay.. Kal Usy yahan hona hy…_

_ACP: Sir, Doctors nay Usy Ek hafty Dhoop mein aany sy Mana kiya hay…_

_DCP: Theek hy, Usy Apny sath Kaam pr lay jao.. Balkay aisa karo, Kal Jub wo aayey ga tou Main Khud Usy Kaam dun ga… OK… (to ACP in Stress) aur Befiker raho Pradyuman, Dhoop mei Kharay rehnay ka Kaam Yaqeenun Main Usy Nahi dun ga…_

_After that He Left Bureau hall again Filling with Tension and Scare while on other side Abhijeet asked to ACP Sir after DCP leaving as…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Aap ko Daya kay Sign Kahan sy mily…?_

_ACP (entering His cabin with): 2 Ghanty Practice ki hay is ki…_

_Cops Mouth really opened in Shock, They exchanged a Meaningful Look to each other and with a Small Smile Busying in their work although Abhijeet was still in Tension…_

_At Evening, Abhijeet came back and Rajeev Leave the House… Abhijeet already told Him about Daya Rejoining Tomorrow in which Rajeev Expelled His Anger as…_

_Rajeev: jo marzi aayey karo.. bata raha hun kay abhi Wo Theek nahi hay.. magar (frustrated shouts) Duty Duty Duty… jao, karo Duty.. (leaving with rash) jub Behosh ho kr para ho na Tumhara Bhai tou Meray pass Mut aana .. Samjhy…_

_Abhijeet Quiets as He Expected this from Rajeev who already told time to time Abhijeet about Daya Weakness, Tiredness, Stress etc…_

_Cops leaving Bureau at Night and during covering Stairs and coming to Move to Destination as Today Sachin Dropping Everyone in Respected Houses as their Plan to Visit Daya too.. Vivek asked Query to Rajat as…_

_Vivek: Rajat Sir, Main Parsun sy Aap sy ye Sawal Poochna chah raha hun magar…(Rajat questioning) (Vivek asked) Hum Us Surveillance Camera kay Hath mein koi Dusra Cell Atkayey bina bhi tou Us ka Cell Hath sy Nikal kr Us mein Virus daal skty thy…_

_Rajat: Vivek wo buht Taiz hy… agar achanak Us ki aankh Khul jati.. halanaky Main ny Usy Sedative Juice mein diya tha, magar us nay Poora Glass piya kahan tha (irritative tone) Tum ny bhi tou dekha tha (Vivek nodded and Rajat added) khair aankh Khul jati tou Usy Same Cell set Dekh kr itna Shak nahi hota.. bas is liyey…_

_Vivek nodded and then all went to Duo house, Meet Daya, Spend some Time there and then get back to Their Houses…_

_After their Departure, Abhijeet giving Medicine to Daya while sit beside Him as Inspector Shinde at Busying in Call with…_

_Abhijeet: Daya (pressing His Arm with) Kal Bureau chalna hy…_

_Daya look at Him in Complete Painful Eyes and then Completely laid over Bed even Covered Himself from Blanket Hurt His Half Soul a lot but this time Nothing in His hand as already He was in Complete Stress about what kind of work will given to Him by DCP Tomorrow Morning…_

_Far away more than 30 KM, Someone also Rocking on His Chair and His Mind covering the Tension regarding what kind of Tension again tolerated by His Deary Son Tomorrow…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**_ Tons of Thank You so much Readers so I did not Cut any Scene from the Story but still it's the Last Chapter…_

**_RAI &amp; GUEST..…._**_ Rajat Ordered Vivek over Call to Search any Virus Install in any Smart Phone (as Shinde has a Smart Phone) as well a Spare Cell Set of Same Model (Shinde has)… Vivek came with Both at DUO Residence and when Rajat gave Him, Shinde Juice, use Sedatives in Shinde Juice who after taking it feeling Dull and Slept over Guest room and after that Vivek taking out His Smart Phone from His palm and Replace it with the Spare Cell set he Came of Same Model… Install that Virus on His Smart Phone and then again Replaced it from the Spare Cell Set of Same Model, Vivek brought with Him (Hope now its Cleared)…_

**_GUEST… _**_it's so Difficult as I wrote with Theme, but might be U will Get Something in Future…_

**_ICOCO GIRL…_**_ Thank You for Correcting Me… I had Corrected that Mistake…_

**_BT… _**_Thanks, I must showed the Officer/Leader Point of View too…_

**_DREAMFANATIC…_**_ Zahir hay Parrot kay Dad bhi Parrot jesy hongay na… Naughty…_

* * *

_Next Morning, Abhijeet wakes Up and waking Daya too who Quietly getting Ready really gives Immense Pain to Him… _

_After Freed from Breakfast and Medicine Session, Abhijeet gives His Small Bear Goggles and Cap and did not Allow Him to Move through Bus…_

_Inspector Shinde really Angry and make a Picture of it to send it to DCP but Failed as Continuous__Try did not Send that PRECIOUS PICTURE on DCP number Irritated Him a lot…_

_All reached at Bureau Parking found DCP already there so Abhijeet just Whisper Daya during Stepping down from Quillas as…_

_Abhijeet: abhi Nahi uterna…_

_Daya Confused bot Not Stepping down although Inspector Shinde Stepped out from Vehicle and now Joint DCP who Grumble in Angry tone…_

_DCP: kya hua…?_

_Inspector Shinde: acha khasa Hatta Katta hy.. pr Bus mein nahi aaya…_

_DCP look at Daya who was now coming out with Abhijeet Support and Help who ordered His Bear in Tough tone when about to step Him out from Vehicle as…_

_Abhijeet (tough): jitney Tired and Dull ho nahi Us sy Zyada lagna chahyey…. Samjhy…_

_Daya nodded as He already watched DCP from Rear View Mirror and got his Bro Plan and after seeing Him coming out like this, DCP gives a Burning Glance over Inspector Shinde who trying to Clear it with…_

_Inspector Shinde: abhi tou Khud Betha tha Gari mein.. Theek hee…_

_DCP (interrupts): hmm, Lug raha hay.. (rash) Tum ko kaha tha na hr Cheez ki Picture Bhejo…_

_Inspector Shinde: arry Khenchi thi, pr ja hee nahi rahi… acha Dikhata hun…_

_He Opened His Picture Folder and trying to Open that Picture got an Error __**THIS PICTURE DOES NOT EXISTS**__**ON YOUR SD CARD**__totally Spoiled the Mood of DCP who saw now Daya coming looking Pale and Dull… DCP stopping Him when Abhijeet takes Him Upstairs as…_

_DCP: kahan… haan…!_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Aap nay Ye kaha tha kay Daya Dhoop mein nahi rahy ga…_

_DCP: tou Saye mein…_

_Abhijeet: hmm, Dr nay Usy Bina AC kay Bethnay sy Mana kiya hay.. isi liyey Aaj Main Usy Jeep mein ly kr aaya hun… (innocently) shayed Aap nay Daya ko Application Saheh tarah Parhi Nahi aur Sign bhi kr diya…_

_DCP becomes Angry but did not have any Choice so moved behind DUO moving Upstairs… Abhijeet sat Daya over Chair Greeted by All and in bit, Bureau Land line Buzzed…_

_The Case Reproted from Jungle that a Car having a Family Fell from Cliff… Obviously Abhijeet started to Move, stopped with a Call…_

_DCP (to Daya): Tum bhi chalo Daya…_

_Daya Standup with Smile and moved with Team either DCP followed them in His Car with Inspector Shinde to the Spot… _

_Abhijeet and Vivek wearing Harness to Move down word while Cops started Investigation around… Inspector Shinde with DCP and said…_

_Inspector Shinde: Sir, Wo tou Gari mein hee hay…_

_DCP: dekhna, (smirk) kya krta hun Main ab…_

_He suddenly moved out from Car, Abhijeet who did not Allow Daya to come out from Quillas Confused as DCP ordered Daya as…_

_DCP: Daya, Tum Neechy Nahi jao gy…?_

_Daya stepping out from Quillas while Abhijeet come towards them with a Strong tone as…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Main aur Vivek Neechy ja rahy…_

_DCP (interrupts with): Yahan is waqt Sub sy Senior Kaun hy…?_

_Abhijeet (quiets and added): Sir, Aap…_

_DCP: tou, Mera Order hay kay Daya bhi Cliff kay Neechy jaye ga…_

_Abhijeet (harsh): pr Aap nay kaha tha kay Wo Dhoop mein Khara nahi rahy ga…_

_DCP: tou Khary honay ko Kaun keh raha hy, yahan tou Dhoop mein Kaam karnay aur Neechy Jany ki Baat hui hay… (tease) jo Main ny Kal nahi kahi thi… _

_Abhijeet: magar Wo…_

_DCP: wesy Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, Tum CID mein Jub sy aayey ho Sr. Inspector hee ho na…_

_Daya feels the Meaning behind that so now grabbed Abhijeet Arm who just wanted to Push DCP from that Cliff and Closed His Chapter Forever…_

_Daya started Wearing Harness, after seeing Him Dull, DCP ordered Him to be Near not Go much Down with a Tease…_

_DCP: ohh, bhae Tumhari Beemaari nay tou Meray hath baandh diyey hain.. acha Khair Ooper Ooper rehna (to Inspector Shinde) Shinde Isy Sahara dena…_

_Inspector Shinde nodded while Abhijeet Murmured after seeing DCP as __**SAALA, NAUTANKI **__and moved downward from Right Part of Spot and Vivek from Left Part…_

_Rajat and Nikhil giving Support to Harness Rope of Abhijeet while Freddie and Nikhil to Vivek although Inspector Shinde Gripped Daya Rope as He was not goes much Far…_

_All approached and moved down, Daya also checking while Inspector Shinde Busying on Phone and in that another Call coming on His Phone, He Hold On the First and Checked Second Caller and just Slide the Screen by Another hand and a Loud Scream got What He did…_

_Yes as due to Shuffle the Screen from another Palm, Inspector Shinde Lost the Focus and Grip on Daya Harness Rope who Fell Downward with a Rush Speed coming from His Throats too…_

_The Scare and Especially Tiredness, Stress and cant Gripped Anything really told Him about the Last day as His Throats continuously calling His Savior as…_

_Daya (scary Shouts): Abhiiii…. Abhiii…_

_Inspector Shinde tried to Grab the Rope either Nikhil Lose Vivek Rope and Rushed to Grab it.. DCP also coming out from his Car and moved there and in that Rushing, Someone Wrapped Him totally takes Daya Lighter than Anything…_

_Abhijeet and Vivek Supports Daya body as He turned Unconscious__due to Weakness and the Wounds He got on His Head and Body from the Cliff…_

_After coming Upwards by Cops Support who lastly grabbed Daya Rope too, Cops only glance DCP and Inspector Shinde and takes Daya to Hospital on Urgent bases…._

_DCP Car with DCP and Inspector Shinde behind them but they were at Back Step while Freddie Updated ACP about that…_

_Doctor Treated Daya who regain Conscious__and after finding a Bandage on His Head and some on His Arm, look at DCP at door and told Abhijeet stand beside Him with Hurtful tone…_

_Daya: Chalein Sir…_

_Abhijeet look at Him and Smoothly Wrapped Him who really tried but Cried Slowly and asking the Painful Queryto His Half Soul understand Him how much Pain and Hurt either Humiliation His Bear Tolerating as…._

_Daya: ye Saza kub Khatam ho gi Boss…? (teary tone) Kub Khatam hogi ABHI… Main Buht Thak gaya hun Yaar.. Buht…_

_Abhijeet just patted Him, meantime ACP Joins and on His Permission, Abhijeet takes Daya to Residence while Cops Resumed back their Work as Luckily they got from Nikhil and Vivek still on Spot that the Car Fell Downward Demolished but the Family Saved as They Threw Themselves from Car when it turned Out of Control…_

_DUO reached at Residence and after Some time, Daya Sleeps over Bed while His Bro just Ruffling His Hairs either His Mind Hammering with Only a Painful Liner as…_

**_Daya: ye Saza kub Khatam ho gi Boss…? (teary tone) Kub Khatam hogi ABHI… Main Buht Thak gaya hun Yaar.. Buht…_**

_After Hearing that latest, Rajeev came to Residence and really Angry over Abhijeet although after seeing Inspector Shinde, He cant believe that Abhijeet still Allowing Him to be there made His Mood Completely Off so went to Guest room for Sleeping as He stayed here Tonight…_

_Inspector Shinde also in Shock, He sat on Lounge Couch in Scary phase after that Issue… OK its an Accident but Who Believes… His Eyes still over Abhijeet who sat beside Daya and Continuously Ruffling His Hairs and Remembers…__**…**_

**_When Abhijeet takes Daya to residence and ACP Sir moved with Cops to Spot without any word even Eye Contact to DCP and he himself turned Him Confused.. He looks at DCP and Uttered…_**

**_Inspector Shinde: Sir, Main ny ye Jaan kr nahi kiya…_**

**_DCP: Mian nay us pr nazar rakhnay ko Kaha tha, Us ki Jaan pr nahi …_**

**_Inspector Shinde: Sir, Sach, Rassi bas.. Mera Phone…_**

**_DCP (rash): tou Duty kay samy Tum Phone Band bhi kr kay Rakh skty thy…_**

**_Inspector Shinde Shocked, Quietly Stand there and after Some Time went to DUO Residence after taking His Bike from Bureau Parking going through Cab as DCP without any further Left Him at hospital…_**

**_He reached there with a Big Scare in His Heart, He knew Nobody Believed On His Statement even Not Him…_**

**_He Ringed the Bell although His Fingers Trembling and till the Opening of Door, How many times He thought to Run away but his Steps freezed there…_**

**_After a minute, Door opened.. Inspector Shinde Sensed Abhijeet there, He Look at Him, His Fiery Eyes just in a bit Blazed Vigorously and then Swashed up and gives a Space to Enter inside makes Inspector Shinde Statue…_**

**_He Quietly doing His Routine Work without having any Counter attacks and Confrontation dipped Him in More Guilt…_**

_After Rajeev Arrival, Abhijeet Left Residence by Telling Him as He also Needs to Relax his Shocked or Somewhat Scary Emotions… _

_His pains also wanted a place to Expel Out so which is the Better Place than Beach for Him.. He mostly spend Time there and then went to SB and coming back after Mid Night with Swelly face Hurts Both Rajeev and Inspector Shinde…_

_Abhijeet made a Plan to Talk about it to ACP Sitr at any Cost so leave Residence little early cz Rajeev still there either Not come in Much Contact to Abhijeet as well…_

_Abhijeet reached Bureau and started Waiting for ACP Sir, who came and Abhijeet Presenting that Issue coming inside His cabin as…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Kal Mujhy Vikrant nay Call pr bataya kay Harry aur Jayent to Hospital sy Release kr diya gaya hay…_

_ACP: haan aur Unexpectidely Wo Aatankwadi bhi Pakray gayey hain…_

_Abhijeet: ain… (happy tone) kesy…_

_ACP: haan, Wo IB ka koi Undecover Mission chal raha tha… Wo Jis Gang kay Peechy thy.. Is Gang sy Sauda honay wala tha, bas Dono Gangs Pakry gaye…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, ye tou Buht Acha hua, ab Daya ki Saza bhi Khatam.. (hopeful tone) hain na…_

_ACP: hmmm, hona tou chahyey… Main DCP sy Baat krta hun… Dekho jald hee ye Mamla Nimat jayey ga…_

_Abhijeet nodded and moved out… In these days, Daya Completely went into His Silence Shell…_

_He feels He was Enclosed in a Box which has No Sound, Yes, As He could not have a chance to come in Contact with Every Officer… Already His Teammates tried to Call Him, to Tell him Any work and that Live Transmission of Surveillance Camera at Daya Head also make the Moments Difficult where Cops trying to make Him Comfortable and Easy…_

_He totally Cut Off from Personal to Professional bases and now He feels again to Re Live His Orphanage Life which make Him More Tense and Somehow He feels a Fear Emotions inside His Heart which makes Him More Restless…_

_Abhijeet tried a lot to Remind, Daya matter but the Main Problem was DCP is Out of City so ACP was also with Empty hand either tried to Talk to HQ who told that Order would be Reversed back with or without any Amendment by DCP Himself…_

_Abhijeet tried to Spend Time with Daya but it was Difficult as He was really Busy in Handling Cases while He Personally feels that now Daya make a Distance with Him while when Abhijeet look at the Most Lovable Gift of Him, the Liner Only Pressing His Heart with Pinches as…_

**_Daya: ye Saza kub Khatam ho gi Boss…? (teary tone) Kub Khatam hogi ABHI… Main Buht Thak gaya hun Yaar.. Buht…_**

_Here the days, Abhijeet Waiting period Prolonged such long that He Felt might be now He got an Heart Attack in Tension to See the Person He Loved the Most, moving to Death Road in presence of Him and He could not do anything for Him … _

_Today, ACP Sir arrived and when Abhijeet Leapt to Him Surprised to See DCP with Him Confused All…_

_Both went to ACP cabin without looking at Team, while Team who came as per their Usual timings only Exchange Glance about that Meeting…_

_After Half an hour, Both coming Out and ACP now Announced the News with Tension and Alert manner as…_

_ACP: its really Sad, magar aaj Subah DCP Sir ki Bhateeji ko kisi nay Kidnap kr liya hay…_

_Mixture of Voices and Emotions Sensed by Both Heads from the Team mates… Obviously the News is so Big… _

_Abhijeet who wanted to again raise Daya Issue against ACP completely Quiets after hearing this…_

_Now ACP Sir Updating the Case that how DCP Niece who on Regular bases going for Jogging at Parle Villa, Juhu, Kidnapped from there in a Black Van … Abhijeet after Listening it ask…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Gari ka Number kisi nay dekha..? ya koi Witness..?_

_DCP (rash): tou kya Wo ye sub Tumhein SMS kr kay Bhejti.. haan.. (to ACP) whats This ACP… kitny Duffer hain Tumhary Officers (Abhijeet Gulped Anger while DCP again get back to Him with) Aik Larki ko Kidnap kiya ja raha hay aur Wo Shor Machany, Khud ko Churany, Help Maangny kay bajayey Us Gari ka Make, Model, Color, Number Plate, Chesis number Dhoond kr Yaad kr kay Safe kary aur tou aur (chewing tone) ye bhi dekhy kay kahein Koi Witness Zarur ho kyunky (teasing) Usy In sub kay baary mein CID, Mumbai kay Right Hand Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ko Gyan jo dena hay.. hain na…_

_Abhijeet (stern tone): haan, kyunky Wo Koi Aam Larki Nahi.. CID, Mumbai (tease) kay DCP Chitroly ki Ekloti Bhatije yani Un kay Baray Bhai jo kay Un (chewing) sy bhi Sharp hon gay Un ki Beti hay tou Usy tou Extra Sharp hona chahyey na…_

_DCP (angry tone): DCP, dekh rahy…_

_Rajat (interrupts after looking the Issue turning other side so added): Sir, kya Un kay Sath koi Security nahi thi…?_

_DCP (frustrated): Thi, ek Guard aur Ek Driver thy.. Dono Behosh milein hain Gari mein…_

_Freddie: aur Kidnap kitny bajy hua..?_

_ACP: Subah 7:45 kay Qareeb… _

_Sachin: Sir, koi Maang…_

_DCP: nahi, abhi tak tou Nahi aayii…_

_ACP (now giving orders with): khair, Ananya (DCP Niece) kay Call Records nikalwao… Us Area ki Achi tarah Chaan Been karo aur Apnay Khabriyun ko bhi Chaukas kr do… Jald az jald Mujhy Ananya ki Khaber chahyey…_

_Cops Alert and now started Working but the Hours passed More Speedly then their Success Rate…_

_DCP really Angry over CID Team as still No News about Ananya they got while ACP Frustrated so Expelled as…_

_ACP: kya hy ye Abhijeet… haan, Koi Clue, Koi Khaber kuch Nahi…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, kya kahein.. Informers kay pass bhi Kuch Nahi aur tou aur Ananya ka Call Record bhi Bilkul Saaf hay kay Raat ko Us ki Apny Uncle Chitrole sy Aakhri Baat hui thi…_

_Rajat: Sir, Us kay saaray Dostun sy bhi Pooch Taach kr li, pr koi Khaber Nahi…_

_Vivek: aur koi Witness bhi Nahi mila jis nay Ananya Jee ko Kidnap hoty huay dekha ho…_

_ACP: Park ka Watchman ya koi Safai wala..?_

_Sachin: Sir, Saaf Safai waly Subah 6:30 tak Kaam kr kay chaly jaty hain aur Watchman Kal Subah Chutti pr tha… _

_DCP (suddenly coming with low steps showing His Stress regarding His Niece Missing as): haan Pradyuman, kuch Pata chala…?_

_ACP: Sir, Hum Koshish kr rahy hain…_

_DCP: Koshish, kahan hy Tum logun ka Informative Network… haan…_

_Abhijeet (to ACP): Sir, Us Area mein Daya kay Informers Buht hain.. magar Aap tou Jaanty hain as per Rule, Daya Humary Kaam mein Sath Nahi…_

_Freddie (in tension): matlab Ananya ki Jaan, Khatre mein ho skti hay…_

_Rajat (low tone): shayed, wesy bhi kuch bhi ho…_

_DCP: tou Tum Log aisay hee Hath pr Hath rakkhy Bethy raho gy…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Hum Kaam kr rahy hain magar (frustrated tone) Zahir hay Humary Informers Us Area mein Kum hain aur Daya ky Informers Humein Koi Information Deny ko Tayyar nahi kyunky as per Rule Daya Na hee Un sy Mil skta hay aur Na Un sy Call pr Baat kr skta hay aur ek Peon ko CID kay Kaam mein Dakhalandazi…_

_DCP (frustrate): Peon, Peon kya lagaya hua hay.. Wo Sr. Inspector hay…_

_ACP: Sorry Sir, But (straightly) Right Now Wo Peon hee hay aur shayed Aap sy Behtar (cool tone) Isy Kaun jaanta hoga… (to Abhijeet) khair Abhijeet, Koshish karo, Daya filhal Humary sath Kaam Nahi kr raha hay magar…_

_DCP (rash): kr raha hy.. kr raha hy (to Vivek) jao Daya ko Bulao…_

_ACP (confusingly): Sir, magar Rule kay hisaab aur Aap ky Written Orders…_

_DCP in Complete Frustration and Tension Snatched a Plain paper from Abhijeet Desk and Write Only Few Lines to Reverse Back His Order of Demotion of Sr. Inspector Daya from Peon post from This Minute with His Signature Seal…._

_Here Vivek came back with Daya and Inspector Shinde… DCP did not want to Open that News in presence of Inspector Shinde either He is His Man but its little Risky so just giving that Letter to Daya Left the Bureau after Signalling Inspector Shinde to come with Him by saying to ACP…_

_DCP: ACP, Mujhy Update dety rehna…_

_ACP nodded while Daya who was in Extreme Tension and Confusion Look at ACP who ordered…_

_ACP: chalo Daya, Kaam pr lug jao… (to Freddie) Freddie Daya ko Case ki Update do aur (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet, Mujhy 4 Ghantun mein Ananya kay baary mein Achi Khaber chahyey.. Understand…_

_Abhijeet (strong tone after glancing on His Strength taking Update from Freddie as): yes Sir…_

_These Four hours really Hectic for CID Team but They getting Out Ananya Safe and Sound and Handed Her to DCP Family who was really Appreciating Cops Efforts and Thanked them a lot…_

_Cops really Obliged and Updating ACP about the Successful Effort of Team to Rescue DCP Niece… ACP Admired with…_

_ACP: Well Done Boys (all smiles) (ACP added in Smirk) wesy bhi Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ka Plan zara Mushkil sy hee Fail hota hay…_

_Cops Smiles Vanished like a Stain weather Abhijeet was coming in a Big Trouble, He Glanced at All and ask ACP Sir…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Aap ye kesi Baatein…_

_ACP (cutting with): darasal Abhijeet Tumharay Plan mein Kai Khamiyaan theen jin ko sirf ACP Pradyuman hee Point Out kr skta tha (sitting over Sachin desk and added in Calm tone) jesy Tumhein Annaya kay Call Records mein Subah kay waqt 2/3 SMS ya Call dikhany thy kyunky ye Us ki Habit hay kay Jub wo Yoga kay liyey Uthti hay tou Apnay Frnds ko Good Morning Wish ka SMS zarur karti hay roz Subah 6 bajay… _

_(again in Relax tone) phir Baat aatii hay Jogging ki… hmmm Ananya ka ye Routine hy kay Wo Wednesday ko Jogging pr Nahi jati kyunky Wednesday ko Wo aksar upwas rakhti hay… magar Us kau Ghar walun nay ye samjha hoga kay Aaj Us ka Upwas nahi hay tabhi Wo Jogging pe gayii hay… aur Teesra…_

_Abhijeet (now with added Interruption): Parle Villa mein Daya ka Informative Network ka hona.. jub kay Parle Villa mein shayed hee koi Daya ka Informer ho.. wahan Freddie kay Informers Zyada hain… _

_ACP: phir, 4 Ghantun ki Deadline… hmmm Bureau sy Parle Villa, wahan sy Damn aur phir Parle Villa, kum az kum 3, Saary 3 Ghanty tou lug hee jaty…_

_Abhijeet (with smile): Damn mein Ananya ki Frnd ka Ghar hy…_

_ACP: aur isi sy, Main nay andaza laga liya kay yaqeenun Plan Tum nay banaya hy aur Wo bhi Buht jaldi mein…_

_Daya (in shock first time open His Mouth with): tou kya Ananya mili hui thi Tum logun sy…?_

_ACP (tease): zahir hay, Sr. Inspector Daya ko Un ki Post pr wapis Dekhnay kay liyey CID kay Janbaaz Officers Ananya kya, DCP tak ko Mila skty thy…_

_Daya (again): pr wo Raazi kesy hui…?_

_ACP (with smile): DCP ki Bhatijee hay, Kuch Gun tou Chacha kay aaien gy hee…_

_Abhijeet (added in low tone): haan Empty Upper Chamber…_

_ACP: bilkul, Excitement mein Us nay in Saari Information ko dena Saheh samjha hee Nahi aur phir jahan Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ki baat aa jayey.. wahan achy acha Baat krty haklanay lagty hain.. Wo tou Phir Ek Larki hy…_

_Daya started Smiling Broadly either All Smiles at Abhijeet Embarrassed Posture, while now ACP moved to Daya, Pressed His Shoulder and Congratulating Him with Smile as…_

_ACP: Daya, Main manta hun jo kuch hua, wo Saheh nahi tha…_

_Daya (cutting with): magar Sir, Mujhy Saza milni hee thi.. Main nay bhi Ghalat kiya tha… ek Leader ko Mission ko Lead karty huay sirf Emotions nahi, Responsibilty bhi Lena parti hay, jahan (sad tone) shayed Main Fail ho gaya tha…_

_Abhijeet (tough tone): kuch Lamhun kay liyey… haan…_

_Daya (lower tone): pr hua tou tha na…_

_ACP: haan Daya, aur Ghalti ki Saza Bahaduri kay sath jhelny sy Ghalati Duhrany ka Imkaan nahi rehta… wesay bhi ab Jayent aur Harry Ghar aa chuky hain aur Wo Aatankwaadi bhi pakry gayey hain…_

_Daya: jee Sir, Mujhy malum hay (ACP and Abhijeet look at Him in Shock, He added in Soft tone) Sir, Mery Resources bhi tou hain na…_

_ACP Smiles and patted on His Shoulder while now Freddie Chill the Environment with his Jolly tone as…_

_Freddie: Sir, (happily) aaj tou Party honi chahyey…_

_Abhijeet: wo kyun…?_

_He was waiting that His Bear takes part in This Conversation by Himself to Understand their Situation in that whole matter too… Rajat added…_

_Rajat (smilingly): Sir, Daya Sir ki wapsi…_

_Abhijeet: tou Sahab gayey kahan thy… (still waiting) ain…?_

_Sachin (softly): Plan ki Kaamyabi pr…_

_Abhijeet (frustrated so added): haan itni Khamiyun kay sath…_

_Vivek (naughtily): Sir, DCP ko Choona lagany pr…_

_Abhijeet: Wo bhi Ukhar hee jayey ga…_

_Daya: chalo, (teasing) Cyber Shot kay Jany pr tou Party ho skti hay na… (lower tone) Baray Bhaloo…_

_Abhijeet Mouth Opened, His Expressions gives a Sweet Smile on His Bear Face who went to Rest room to Change his Wears and after that all Moved to Enjoying this CS (Cyber Shot) or SC Surveillance Camera) ki WAPSI PARTY although ACP Sir showed a Thumbs Up sign to Abhijeet from Cabin Glass door which brings a Big, Soothing Smiles on His Face while filling Sparkles in His Eyes as He Invited ACP Sir Suddenly with…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Aap bhi chalein… wesy bhi Aap ko (low tone) Mery kuch Paisay deny thy na…_

_Daya (coming out hearing as): arry…_

_Abhijeet: haan, Daya… taqreebun (looking away from ACP Sir Continuous__Gaze and adds) yehi koi 5/6 hazar rupay tou hon gay…_

_ACP (frustrate): bas…_

_Abhijeet (with smile): Sir, bas Average bata raha tha… wesy bhi suna hy (lower tone) Udhaar Muhabbat ki Quenchi hy…_

_ACP look at Him and His Sparkling eyes told Him the Secret Silent Language started between Both His Sons and Flourish__the Bureau environment so Not to Spoil This Chilly Atmosphere, He takes His CHILLER PARTY with Him…!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A Big Bundle of __**THANK YOU**__ to All the Active and Silent Readers… I tried to give Individual Thanks to Every Reader… Lets Start… 1, 2, 3… _

* * *

**_KRITTIKA….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_NANDITA…_**_awww, Thank You so much Baccha…._

* * *

**_DREAMFANATIC…_**_OML! Such a Big Big Feedback gives Immense Pleasure.. Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_DF….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Welcoming Me My BH…_

**_(Seriously, these 4 people, yes the 4_****_th_****_ is Daya Daredevil.. They are Responsible that I m here so a Big Thank You so much again)_**

* * *

**_BT….._**_A Big Thank You so much MY MEOW…_

* * *

**_23DIYA….._**_A Big Thank You so much My Little Parrot…_

* * *

**_SWEETPARII…_**_Oye Hoye… Chiryu does not like Bhai… But CHIRYU, Bhai Tolerated His Punishment with Toughness except that Fall due to Extreme Heat which is Human Problem, U did not find Bhai in Lower Side.. OK, I'll Keep This in Mind till Next… Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_ITS MY WAY….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Such Detailed Feedback…_

* * *

**_SANJANA….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Liking My Story Such Huge…_

* * *

**_HONEY….._**_oh, I m Not Angry, Basically Lappy doing Panga so Lost Most Feedback Replies I wrote Yesterday Night… A Big Thank You so much for Long Reviews.…_

* * *

**_LOVEABHI….._**_ohh Sure, U can call me DADA/GD, which U Like… A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_LOVEDAYA….._**_Again Big Thank You so much for Reading and Liking the Stuff…_

* * *

**_RAI….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Liking it RAI although I m Your BIG Fan Baccha…_

* * *

**_SWATI RAO….._**_A Big Thank You so much for such BIG review… I knew U have Rest Few Chutti.. I tried to Fulfill Your Request Soon… Hope before Ur Vacations Ended…_

* * *

**_RSR….._**_A Big Thank You so much for finding the Concept Unique and Different either Likes it alot…_

* * *

_**DA95…..**__ A Big Thank You so much for Liking the Story either Order about the Next One (hehehe)…_

* * *

**_BLUE FAIRY….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Liking Most of he Things…_

* * *

**_MISTIC MORNING….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Liking the Story…_

* * *

**_SAMI….._**_A Big Thank You so much for giving Nicely Feedback…_

* * *

**_ICOCO GIRL….._**_A Big Thank You so much for giving Reviews Chapter Wise… its really gives Pleasure as well Improvisation in Writers Heart and Mind…_

* * *

**_LOVE DUO….._**_Again Big Thank You so much for Liking the Story…_

* * *

**_PRIYA….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_ALISHA19….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Liking the Concept and Regular Updates…_

* * *

**_DRIZLE1640….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_SHEENUM….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Not getting Bored from My Long Lengthy Story (heheheh)…_

* * *

**_JYOTI….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Reading and Liking it…_

* * *

**_ALLISON….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_NILPARI….._**_A Big Thank You so much… I knew its Looking little Weird but U knew DCP CHITROLE na, Us sy hr Cheez Expect ki ja skti hay, but I'll Keep in Mind What Readers Like or What Not…_

* * *

**_NAINA MALIK….._**_A Big Thank You so much although I knew I was Not coming with My Best Shot as I m Not Much Good in Non Investigative Material but still Ur Praising Words are My Assets…_

* * *

**_BHUMI98….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_JOT….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_RITS….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_DUO READER….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_ORDER….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_AASHI's HONEY40….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Your Feedback…_

* * *

**_KHUSHI….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_R and R….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_NITU….._**_A Big Thank You so much and also Your Frnds and Little Sis… Regarding Daya Sir as honorable Officer, NITU Bacchy, Punishment is Punishment and here Daya Sir got Punishment what He did… U got na… Chalo I'll Keep this in My Mind in My Further Projects…_

* * *

**_RAJ….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_DISHANI….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_KIRTI….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_ANSHU….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_KHALSA….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_D….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_ADITI….._**_A Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

**_NUSRAT….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Reading it in such Busy Skedule… Yes, I ve got what Peak of My Ex-GF happiness… Parrot tou hay hee Sub ka Ladla… _

* * *

**_UNKNOWN….._**_A Big Thank You so much for finding such Brilliant after a Long Time…_

* * *

**_DAYADIVA….._**_A Big Thank You so much for Your Pleasurable Shock to find Me here too…_

* * *

**_ARTANISH….._**_A Big Thank You so much__**…**_

* * *

**_GUEST's… _**_So Many GUESTS here and giving their Precious and Priceless Reviews, giving Praise's, Suggestion's, Advise's, Request's, Impovement Point's etc…. basically This Story Huge Response Mostly due to them… a Big Thank You so much with Big Round of Applause to You All…_

* * *

_GUEST… who asked Me KIDNAP Epi Number and Airing Date as KIDNAP (Epi # 591) (Airing Date 6__th__ November 2009)…_

* * *

**_Lastly a Big Thank You so very much Readers (Active/Silent), Well Known FF Writers, Members of FF and Others…_**

* * *

**_I Wrote This Chapter only for KRITTIKA as Plan Idea was Not much Clear for Her, Nandita, Honey and a Guest…._**

_Some People wanted that Inspector Shinde or DCP got Some Punishment or Revenge but I think in Regular Routine.. We all going through Such Phase where Some time We got Extra Punishment from Parents/Elder Siblings/Teachers/Bosses and Ignore or Neglect it after it Over.. I think its Norm of Life to Move On… its Usual in Security Forces and here Daya Sir Personal Guilt also Count as He did Wrong while Inspector Shinde on Other Side also Fulfill His Duty, Ok in Exaggerated manner but its Durty by showing Extra Efficiency__… _

_If anyone again feel Bad/Sad for Daya Sir, I say Extremely Sorry but its part of Job…_

* * *

_Chiller Party Enjoyed by all with full swing and after freed from it… Mostly Officers headed Straight to theirs Houses after Spending a Good time through Different ways... _

_Duo after beading Goodbye to all also moving to Residence as Abhijeet felt that Daya turned Drowsy also He took More Chilled Juices then Meal... _

_Before leaving Resturant, All gives Special Thanks to ACP Sir while Abhijeet added when Waiter gave back ACP Sir Debt Card as..._

_Abhijeet (chill tone): Buht Maza aaya..._

_ACP: Haan Jaib Jo kisi aur ki Halki hui hay na..._

_Abhijeet (embarrass): Nahi Sir, wo aisi koi baat..._

_ACP patted on His shoulder while after seeing all moved ahead with Smile ordered Abhijeet as..._

_ACP: Abhijeet, Daya ko 2/3 din Bureau Mut aany dena... kehna Main ny Mana kiya hay (looking his tired face) Aaram karna hy Usy..._

_Abhijeet: Jee Sir, Theek hay and (again with Sooth) Thank You Sir..._

_ACP (pat on his cheek with a tease): it's alright, wesay ab Mujhy Umeed hay Tum Electricity ka Bill Khud Pay kr do gy..._

_Abhijeet completely Embarrassed and now leave the Spot to avoid that leg pulling session from his Head..._

_In whole Journey, Abhijeet feels Daya Silence as He was in Sleep session and when stopped Quillas in front of Residence, Spotted a Man sat over Residence Stairs in Quillas headlight..._

_Duo stepped down after Abhijeet Touching Daya arm and got Rajeev sitting there and after seeing them, standup with tease..._

_Rajeev (tease): aa gayii Sawari... pata hay (rash) Kub hy yahan Beth kay Khuwar ho raha hun... (grumble tone) haan, Shaktiman ki Entry tou abhi hui hay..._

_Daya (dull tone): arry Main Theek hun..._

_Rajeev (shock): tou Main nay Tumhein Kub kaha.._

_Daya look at Rajeev then Abhijeet who was taking out Foods from Quillas after locking it, although opening Residence door lock side by side, pat on Rajeev palm and Both started Laughing... ABHIJEET who was entering inside Signaling them added..._

_Abhijeet: bas Bakwaas karwa lo Khush... abhi tou Wo Teesra hy Nahi..._

_Daya (moving to his room after getting Abhijeet talking about Rahul and entering inside with): aa jaye ga Wo bhi Kal tak... Samjhy..._

_Abhijeet (to Rajeev): Khana khao gy..?_

_Rajeev (sitting over couch with): tou yahan Main kis liyey aaya hun..._

_Abhijeet (jerking head with): sub ka aik hee Jesa haal hy (to Daya in loud) Daya Nahana nahi.. Change kr kay aao... (to Rajeev) wohi Medicine chalani hy Kya...?_

_Rajeev (complete tease): ohhhh hooo... Yaad aa gaya kay Main DR hun..._

_Abhijeet (threat by switch off Micro): Khana chahyey..._

_Rajeev started Grumbling looking at TV Screen, Abhijeet after Warming Food, takes out them over Plates and gives it to Rajeev who already taken out Chilled Juice can from Fridge and moved for Changing to His room…, when coming back found Rajeev checking Daya and Advising Some Precautions and after seeing Abhijeet, stand up with..._

_Rajeev: acha Main chalta hun.. Koi Problem ho tou _

_Daya (interrupts with Naughty tone): Humein Mut Kahyey ga…_

_Both again Bursts out laugh Raising the Anger bar of Abhijeet who now Play his Shot with…_

_Abhijeet: hmmm, Sahab ko ACP Sir nay 3 din ka Rest diya hay... (Daya shocked, Abhijeet added) Sir Kay Sakht Orders hain..._

_Daya (made face): nahi main jaon ga.. Main theek hun…_

_Abhijeet (mimic): koi bhi Problem ho… (look at Daya and adds) Humein Mut Kahyey ga…_

_Rajeev (smiles after seeing Daya face and added): acha hy (to Daya) Paani ka intake rakhna aur Aaram Karna... Chalo (to Abhijeet) ok Bye..._

_Abhijeet (pretending after seeing Empty plates of Food): Sub Kha liya.. ab Hum log Kal Din ko kya khayein gy...?_

_Daya started Laughing while Rajeev moved out in Extreme Anger gives a Broad Smile over Abhijeet Lips who switching off Lights after seeing Daya moved to His room, locking Main door and come to Daya room with..._

_Abhijeet: Dawa kha li... (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) Aaram Karna... Main subaha jaldi jaon ga.. Uthy sath Mut Naha lena.. Paani zyada Pena aur..._

_Daya (who sat on His Bed Call): Boss..._

_Abhijeet look at Him and sat beside Him after feeling some Tension and Worry in that Call, Half Hugged Him with..._

_Abhijeet (lovingly tone): Kya hua Meray Little Bear ko...?_

_Daya (placed his head on Abhijeet chest with): Yaar, wo Inspector Shinde kay Cell mein Mery Vdos (after a second) Meri Pictures bhi hon gii... Wo (voice turn teary) Peon Uniform aur..._

_Abhijeet (squeeze his shoulder with): sub Wash Out karwa diya hy... _

_Daya look at Him who gives Him Assurance Smile and then signaled Him to lay down... _

_Abhijeet started weaving inside Daya hairs who Drifted into Sleep soon while Abhijeet got a SMS from Rajeev about reaching Home Safely whereas His Mind takes Him few days back..._

**_Abhijeet obviously Hurts with that Incident happened with Daya falling from cliff although He understand it's only Accident but still Angry... _**

**_He spent most of time at Beach where He analyzed that without any Jerk coming on DCP life... He was Not interested to lift up Daya Punishment..._**

**_He understands well with some Reasonable Gestures of DCP as He did not speak a Word about ACP Sir those Reminders either through Call or Meeting where He personally asking about Solving that Issue... _**

**_Same if DCP interested to Lift that Punishment bar, He ordered Shinde to go back to His Position rather Shinde still at Duo Residence after such Big Incident so except Jerking DCP by making any Plan... He had Nothing in His hand... He called His Team at SB and after their Gathering started as..._**

**_Abhijeet: jesa kay Tum sub dekh rahy ho kay DCP kay Mood ko dekh kr lagta Nahi kay Wo Daya ki Saza jaldi khatam kr dy ga..._**

**_Freddie: jee Sir, Aaj kay Waqyey kay baad Inspector Shinde ka Aap logun kay Ghar hona..._**

**_Sachin: aur DCP Sir ka Order, Wapis Na lena yehi batata hy..._**

**_Abhijeet: Haan, isi liyey Humein DCP ko koi Bara Jhatka dena paray ga..._**

**_Freddie: Sir, Hum DCP ko Kidnap karwa lety hain..._**

**_Vivek: ya Un ko Gari pr Hamla..._**

**_Rajat: koi Threat..._**

**_Abhijeet: Nahi, Baat Galy par jaye gi magar haan Un kay Ghar kay kisi Member (to Rajat) Rajat Mujhy DCP Sir kay Ghar walun ki Detail kal Subah Table pr chahyey... Un kay Bhai Behnun, Bhanjay, Bhateehun.. Sub ki.. Tum Senior Inspector ho, aaram sy Data Filter karwa lo gay (Rajat nodded) (Abhijeet to Vivek) DCP Sir kay Ghar ki Nigrani aur Un kay aur Un ki Family ki Security ki Jaankari Tum lao gy (Vivek nodded) (Abhijeet added to Sachin) Sachin Shinde pr bhi Nazar rakkho aur haan (to Vivek again) Vivek koi aisa Virus jo Us kay Cell sy Daya ki Videos..._**

**_Vivek (interrupts): Sir, ye Hum kr chuky hain (Abhijeet eyes Freezed over Him with Shocking colors so He added) wo Rajat Sir (Abhijeet focus turn to Rajat who instantly left SB while Vivek again) jub Us roz Main Aap kay Ghar aaya tha tou..._**

**_Abhijeet: Main aur Freddie, Baaqi Planning pr Kaam karein gy..._**

**_All nodded and Rushed out, either Abhijeet look at Rajat who see the Tides and say in Soft tone..._**

**_Abhijeet (soft tone): Thank..._**

**_Rajat (cutting): Sir, Plz..._**

**_Abhijeet pat on His Shoulder and all left and after that, this Plan consists of getting Favor of Ananya by Telling Her that it's a Plan of a Task Force Especially Made for the Security of Main Officials of Security Head of any Forces Family Members… _**

**_But after doing all, They still Not Satisfied ACP Sir which understands His Officers that their Head still have that Intelligence which placed him at Right Position..._**

_Abhijeet came back on Current, looking at His Bear Sleepy face, Switch On the Fan while Off the Light and after taking a Deep Relaxing Sigh to have such Lovely Supportive Family moved to His room for Sound Sleep...!_


End file.
